The Fairy's Mermaid
by LucyHRose
Summary: Everybody had just returned from Tenrou Island after 7 years. They decide to have a beach party for a celebration. But their party was interrupted by 2 unfamiliar girls. 1 who controls ice and the other controls water dragons. The mages were about to finish the fight until, a girl's voice started singing a song. Making the 2 mysterious girls disappear. Who is this girl?
1. Fateful Encounter

**Hey hey! Here's the first chapter of _The Fairy's Mermaid_! I hope you'll like it as much as _Fairy Hosts Basket_. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's Note:

_Just recently, me and my friends came back from Tenrou Island. It's been at least 5 months since it's happened. I still can't believe that we've been sleeping for 7 years and I still look young. It's kind of hard to get used to the rest of the guild - who have stayed behind to watch over it - as old as they are now. It weirds me out alot. But, our guild is what changed the most. It used to be so grand and huge. Now it looks like a cottage. But it doesn't matter right now. As long as we're all back, that's what really matters. We're a full guild again. That's fine with me and the rest of us. Besides, we're going to the beach to have a celebration party. _

* * *

As Lucy and everybody arrived at the beach, Natsu and Gray rushed to the water as usual. Probably to have a swim contest or something like that. She, Wendy, Erza and Levy decided to go and grab some ice cream. Since they were stuck in a train ride for 2 hours. They needed to cool off.

"Ah!" Lucy sighed happily eating her vanilla ice cream. "That's refreshing."

"It's good to finally eat some ice cream cake." Erza commented eating her strawberry ice cream cake.

"This is delicious!" Wendy said biting a piece of her popsicle.

"It's been too long." Levy said eating her blueberry-flavored shaved ice.

"I agree. I miss eating like this." Erza said.

"Yeah. It sure beats eating the food we had to find on Tenrou Island." Lucy said.

"True." Wendy said giggling a little.

Suddenly, Natsu and Gray ran by the girls. Making some pieces of their desserts fall. Mostly, Erza's cake.

"Haha! I'm winning, Ice Stripper!" Natsu shouted. "We'll see about that, Flame Head!" Gray shouted back.

"Those 2 idiots." Lucy said disappointed.

Then, she noticed Erza's expression. Then, the 3 girls saw her cake on the floor.

"They're gonna get it now." Levy thought.

"Uh-oh." Wendy whispered.

"Let me rephrase that. Those 2 stupid idiots." Lucy said.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza shouted.

The 2 mages stopped running and turned around scared. They saw Erza's cake on the ground and they started shivering in fear.

"Look Erza. We didn't mean to make your cake drop." Gray protested. "Yeah. We didn't!" Natsu said.

"No excuses!" Erza said angrily and she started chasing after them.

Lucy, Wendy and Levy sighed and face-pamed disappointed.

Meanwhile, out in the water. 2 girls were watching the Fairy Tail mages. One had long light blonde hair and silver eyes. She wore a silver dress that went down to her ankles with shoes of the same color and instead of ears. She had ice crystals going outwards and she looked almost as old as Lucy.

The other girl was much older. She had red hair like Erza. but slightly darker. She had it in a ponytail which was held together by a purple coral. She had pink eyes and wore a strapless purple top. Though, instead of legs. This woman had a tail that was connected to her top. The blonde had very pale skin and the redhead had a very dark tanned skin color.

Soon, the 3 mages went swimming in the water. Lucy wore her usual white bikini. Wendy wore her green and white bikini while Levy wore a red and white striped bikini.

The 2 mysterious girls still watching closely.

"Hey? Why are we watching these people? We're supposed to be looking for the Mermaid Princesses." The blonde said.

The redhead turned to her, sighing alittle bit. "Patience. These people are from the Fairy Tail guild." The redhead informed the other girl.

The blonde smirked slightly. "Really now?" The blonde asked. "Hey? Why don't we have some fun with them?"

"What do you have in mind?" The redhead asked interested with the idea.

"Oh I think you know." The blonde said slyly.

As the Fairy Tail mages had their fun, something caught them by surprise. A bunch of dragons made of water came. They flew around the mages and the others were surprised.

"Where did these come from!?" Mirajane asked shocked.

"Juvia! Is this some prank!?" Cana asked shouting at the water mage. "Juvia never made water dragons!" Juvia protested.

"Then who made 'em dragons!?" Gajeel asked.

"Ahaha!" The blonde laughed revealing herself and the redhead. "Fairy Tail mages sure are amusing." The redhead said.

"Who are you!?" Natsu asked.

"There's no need of an introduction. We just want to play." The blonde said smiling alittle. "Ice Darts!" The blonde raised her hands and pieces of ice came out of her hands.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray chanted as several spears of ice destroyed the darts. "What kind of ice magic is that!?" "Gray my love!" Juvia said.

"Go forth my dragons!" The redhead said as the dragons started to attack them. "Fire Dragon... Roar!" Natsu said destroying some of the water dragons. "Iron Dragon... Iron Sword!" Gajeel shouted also destroying some of them. "Sky Dragon... Wing Attack!" Wendy chanted destroying the last of the remaining dragons.

"Is that all ya got?" Natsu asked. "Far from it." The redhead said.

With the blonde, she was using her ice against Gray and Juvia. "C'mon!" Gray shouted. "This is nothing!" Juvia added.

"You better watch your mouth. My ice is much colder than yours." The blonde said smirking. "Blizzard!"

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and strong cold winds followed. Lucy, Levy, Mira, Cana, Wendy and Juvia started to get cold.

"Where'd a blizzard come from!?" Lucy complained going in Horologium. "Lucy! Let me in too!" Wendy said freezing up.

The redhead's dragons then fused their power with the blonde's blizzard. They became ice dragons. Then, the blonde and redhead noticed that Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were still infront of them. Not affected by the cold.

"Hmph. You 3 are tougher than I thought." The blonde said pouting.

"I'm an Ice Mage. The cold never fazes me." Gray said taking off his shirt proudly.

"Why is he doing that?" The redhead whispered to the blonde.

"Dragon Slayers - well, except Wendy - don't let the weather get to them." Natsu andd Gajeel said.

"Who cares!?" The redhead said as she and the blonde were about to attack. Until music started playing in the distance.

"What's that?" Lucy wondered.

Suddenly, the blonde and redhead froze as they struggled in pain. The blizzard stopped and water dragons disappeared as the mages heard someone singing.

_"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete, tooi misaki wo mezashiteta. Yoake mae kikoeta merodii. Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta. Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi. Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi."_ A girl's voice sang.

"Why now, while we were having fun!?" The redhead complained.

_"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen. Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa. Ai wo tsutaerutame. Inochi ga mata umareru. Nanatsu no kuni no merodia. Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo. Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo. Watashi wa wasurenai."_ The girl's song finished.

The blonde and redhead groaned annoyed. "We were just having fun!" The blonde complained. "Leave us alone for once in your life!" The redhead demanded. Then, they teleported elsewhere.

"Well. That was weird. I wonder who helped us back there?" Lucy asked.

"Me too. That was a pretty song." Wendy added.

"Man! Whoever did that, just made the enemy run. I was about to beat them up!" Natsu complained.

Everybody sighed and face-palmed. Then, Lucy heard a splash and saw ripples in the water.

"I wonder if I'll meet that girl." She thought.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. I hope you ****guys liked it. I'll post the second chapter in a few minutes so I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. A New Member

**Hello again! Here's chapter 2 of The Fairy's Mermaid. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been at least 2 weeks since the encounter at the beach. It took Natsu awhile to get used to the fact that he couldn't pick a better fight with the 2 mysterious girls. But, everyone was still curious about them. Especially the voice of the girl that helped them. But today was going to be very different. As the guild was having it's brawl, no one noticed someone enter. It was a girl.

She was at least 1 or 2 years younger than Wendy. She had long orange hair and eyes. She wore a purple half-sleeved shirt, a light brown mini-skirt with brown boots and an orange shell necklace was on her neck.

"Alright that's it, Gray! Time for a pounding!" Natsu shouted.

He tackled Gray and both fell down as Juvia was about to use her water magic. But thanks to Natsu, it was aimed for the young girl. Lucy and Wendy noticed this and started act.

"Watch out!" They said.

The girl didn't move, but just watched as the water was about to hit her. Lucy and Wendy kept on watching her. But to their surprise, the girl just stopped the water and made it float in between her hands.

"Um... excuse me for interrupting." The girl spoke. Juvia saw the girl catch her water and she stopped. Soon, Gray and Natsu did the same along with everybody else. They all started to stare at her as she threw the water away.

"My name is Seira. Is the Master of the guild here?" The girl - Seira - asked.

"I'm right here, child. What do you need here in Fairy Tail?" Makarov said approaching Seira.

"Um." Seira stammered. "I... I want... to join the guild." Seira said.

"She's really shy, huh?" Wendy whispered to Lucy. "Yeah. She kind of reminds me of you." Lucy replied.

"Why would you want to join our guild, child?" Makarov asked. "It's considered the weakest guild."

"So? Sure the place is run down. But the way it looks like doesn't matter." Seira said.

"Good answer, my dear. Last question. What type of magic do you use?" Makarov asked again.

"Um... that's hard to explain." Seira said.

"How so?" Makarov continued to question.

"You might think I'm a water mage. Based on what I was doing aa moment ago. But that's not really my magic. It's more like a substitute. My actual magic is something like sound magic." Seira answered.

"Oh, I see." Makarov said. "By the way, how old are you. You seem a bit young to be joining a guild."

"Really? Am I that short? Anyway, I'm 15 years old." Seira answered.

"15 years!?" Lucy and Wendy thought.

"Alright then Seira. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"Thank you, Master." She said.

"Come with me. I'll give you your new guild mark." Mirajane said showing Seira the way. "What color do you want and where do you want me to put it?" "I want it orange please and can you place it on the side of my belly?" Seira asked. "Alright." Mirajane said happily.

After Mira gave Seira her guild mark, Seira went to sit at the bar with Lucy and Wendy.

"Hello. My name is Wendy. Nice to meet you." She said. "My name is Lucy. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Lucy said excitedly.

"Thanks. So what kind of magic do you use?" Seira asked.

"Well, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy said.

"I'm a Celestial Mage." Lucy said.

"So, Seira. How come you have 2 kinds of magic?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Oh. The water thing is for-!?" But Seira stopped mid-sentence as she turned to stop water from hitting her. "For stuff like that." Seira finished.

She threw the water away and turned back to Lucy and Wendy.

"By the way, I don't just have 2 types of magic. I have 3 types." Seira revealed. "Seriously!?" The 2 asked amazed.

"What kind?" Lucy asked.

"It's sort of like take over magic. But, not really the same." Seira explained.

"Wow." Wendy said. "Your amazing Seira." Lucy added.

The party for Seira's arrival continued off into the night. Seira got too meet the rest of Team Natsu and the others. Soon, Mira stepped on a small stage and spoke in a microphone.

"Okay everyone. It's time for some people to perform. Who would like to go first?" Mira announced.

Gajeel was about to come up - which annoyed some of the guild members - until Seira beat him to it.

"I'll go." Seira volunteered. "What will you do, Seira?" Mira asked. "What else? Sing, of course." Seira replied.

"You sing?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Well, I did say my power is something like sound magic." Seira replied.

"Well then, let's hear you out." Gray suggested. "It's probably better than Gajeel's, anyway." "Watch it, you Ice Lover." Gajeel warned.

Music - that Seira made - started to play. It sounded so peaceful and then she sang.

_"Dareka no koe ni namae wo. Yobarete me wo samasu. Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de. Yume wo miteta no. Kono umi no dokoka de ima. Arasou koe ga suru. Naiteru kokoro kara, ai wa umarenai. Kamashimi dake ga afurete shimau. Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara. Umarete yukitai, hikari wo daite. Yuuyake ni somaru, orenji no umi ni wa. Sekai no namida ga nemutteru."_ Seira sang.

Everybody was astonished by how well she can sing. Plus they were all relieved they didn't have to hear Gajeel's 'shoo-bee-do-bop' song at all.

_"Itsuka kanashii, arasoi no tane. Subete ga kieru, sonna hi ga kite. Hitosu no ai wo utaitai. Aoi umi no naka de. Dareka ga yasashiku, namae wo yondeita. Watashi no negai wo, shitteita you ni. Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara. Umarete yukitai, hikari wo daite. Yuuyake ni somaru, orenji no umi ni wa. Sekai no namida ga nemutteru."_ Seira finished.

Everybody clapped for her and she bowed down gratefully.

"That was amazing, Seira." Erza said. "Thanks Erza." Seira replied. "I gotta say, you were alot better than Gajeel." Natsu commented. "That was beautiful, Seira. Very stunning." Gray complimented.

"Thanks Gray." Seira said smiling bright. Juvia was behind a corner hearing Grays words.

"Juvia has another love rival!? No!" She thought in panic.

Juvia suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder and saw it was Seira. Before Juvia could say anything - like she'd normally do for Lucy - Seira gave Juvia a cheerful smile. Juvia blushed.

"Here. A flower for you, Juvia." Seira said, still smiling.

Juvia took the flower and returned Seira a smile. "Thank you." Juvia said.

"Your welcome."

Then, the party continued through the rest of the night.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 2. Seira became a new member of Fairy Tail. The first since evverybody came back from Tenrou Island. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll hope you continue to read on next time.**


	3. Part 1 Seira's First Job

**Hello again! Chapter 3 is now here and I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next day, it was officially Seira's 2nd day in Fairy Tail. She would be staying at Fairy Hills with Erza and Wendy and today, Seira would go on her first job. As Seira looked around the request board, only one request caught her eye. She took it and showed it to Mira.

"Hi Seira. Picked a job already?" Mira asked.

"Yup." Seira replied. When Mira looked at the request, she becamed puzzled. "You want this job?" Mira asked confused.

"Why? Is it bad?" Seira asked.

"No. It's just... this request asks for water demons to be defeated." Mira said worriedly.

"It's fine Mira. I was made for this job. Besides, I know the area well." Seira reassured her.

The - used to be - S-Class mage sighed, knowing that she couldn't change Seira's mind.

"Why don't you ask Team Natsu to go with you?" Mira suggested, still worried about the Seira's well-being.

"I'm going to be just fine, Mira. Stop worrying about me." Seira said.

Then - without another word - Seira ran out the guild doors. Mira smiled but looked at the request with worry in her eyes.

"200,000J. Just to defeat that." Mira thought.

She glanced over to the request board and saw another request in the area Seira was going to. Mira took it and saved it for Team Natsu.

Minutes after, Lucy and Natsu couldn't pick a job. Natsu was looking for jobs that picked a fight, while Lucy was looking for a job that can pay her rent.

"Can't find anything, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"No. None of these jobs have enough money to pay my rent." Lucy replied. "Yeah. Plus, none of them have any fighting involved." Natsu complained.

"I have just the job for your team." Mira said. She took the request she had taken earlier and showed it to Natsu and Lucy.

"Beating up some dark mages for..." Natsu read slowly. "For 350,000J!?" Lucy finished.

"Ya could've let me finished." Natsu thought.

"These people must be desperate. We'll take it!" Lucy said happily. "Erza! Gray! Wendy! We got us a job!"

"What's the job, Lucy?" Erza asked.

Natsu smashed his fists together. "Let's beat some dark wizards." He said with a smirk.

"By the way Mira, have you seen Seira? I thinking we could do the job with her." Wendy said.

"Oh Seira? She came here earlier and took a job alone." Mira answered.

"Wow. Alone? She sure is energetic." Erza commented.

"Girl got guts." Gray said.

"C'mon! Let's go beat up some dark wizards!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Agreed." Wendy said.

"See ya later, Mira." Gray said. "Bye Mira." Lucy said. "We'll see you after the mission." Erza said.

Then, Team Natsu left the guild hall.

* * *

As Team Natsu left Magnolia on a boat, Seira was on their same course. But slightly different. Instead of going on the boat, Seira swam to her destination.

Her hair had gotten longer and a tail replaced her legs. It was the same color as her hair. Seira was a mermaid. She swam at the same pace as the boat following after her.

"*Sigh* It always feels great in the water. It's nice having a swim." Seira said flaring her arms out. "Being the Indian Mermaid Princess isn't bad."

She got to the island where the request came from faster than the boat and transformed into her human form.

"But being human doesn't hurt either." Seira thought.

She made her way up the path and came to the village. Seira explored the village and got something to eat. Since she didn't eat at the guild hall earlier that morning.

"The food here is delicious!" Seira said eating her meal. "Natsu is gonna like this food."

Seira decided to rest alittle. She was tired from swimming and she was full after the meal.

Soon, Team Natsu's boat arrived at the island too. Natsu rushed out the boat and felt better the minute he got off.

"I'm free!" He said happily.

"Anyway, let's look for the village and find the Mayor." Erza suggested.

"Alright!" Lucy and Wendy said together.

Afterwards, Team Natsu arrived at the Mayor's office. At the same time, Seira had already entered after her rest. When Team Natsu saw her, they called Seira's name.

"Seira!" Lucy said waving. Seira turned around and smiled as she saw Team Natsu.

"Guys! Are you here on a job?" Seira asked.

"Yeah. We're here to take on some dark wizards." Gray replied.

"What about you?" Erza asked curiously.

Seira was about to say but the Mayor had come. "Ah! Fairy Tail wizards!" He said. "Thank you for coming!"

"Your welcome." Wendy replied.

"Um... I'm here on a different job." Seira informed the Mayor.

"Alright." The Mayor said.

"Excuse me. We're here for the job about some dark mages?" Erza said.

"Ah yes. The dark mages come every year for this festival. Taking our food, breaking our stalls. We just wanted a happy festival this year." The Mayor said sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll protect this festival." Erza reassured.

"Oh thank you very much!" He said.

"Why don't we meet back here after we're done our missions?" Happy suggested.

"Okay." Seira replied.

"Right, see ya later then." Natsu said waving.

Seira waved back smiling. Once Team Natsu was gone, Seira turned around to the Mayor.

"You must be here about the water demon job." He assumed.

"That's right. Indian Mermaid Princess, Seira. At your service, sir." Seira said bowing.

"Thank you." The Mayor said bowing.

"It's my pleasure, for someone who knows of us and kept it as a secret." Seira replied.

"The water demons are located near the beach as usual." He informed.

"Alright." Seira said.

Then, she left his office. Searching for the water demons.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 3. Seira started her first job in Fairy Tail and Team Natsu camme along thanks to Mira. I hoped you liked this chapter and i'm gonna update my Inuyasha fanfic next time. So thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter. Byee!:)**


	4. Part 2 Seira's Magic

**Hello guys! I'm back for chapter 4! I hope you like it and that this is long enough for you all! **

* * *

"Gwahahaha!" Natsu laughed.

He was having fun beating up the dark wizards. "Fire Dragon's... Wing Attack!"

"Go get'em Virgo!" Lucy said.

"As you wish, Princess!" Virgo said as she slashed at the dark wizards.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray chanted as a cannon appeared in his hands and he started shooting at the dark mages.

"Sky Dragon... Roar!" Wendy said as a big tornad of wind came out of her mouth, pushing away the dark wizards.

"Come Forth! My 10 Swords!" Erza said as 10 swords appeared and went towards the dark mages.

Soon, the dark mages were out cold by the beating and Team Natsu finished their job very easily.

"Well that was a job well done." Lucy said.

"Yes and luckly, we didn't destroy anything in the process." Erza implied.

"That means we get the 350,000J!" Wendy said happily.

"That's good... for Lucy." Happy said.

"Shut it Cat or I'm gonna have to kick you in the head." Lucy threatened. "Anyway, why don't we go and-!?" But Lucy was cut off when a sudden wind chill came weirdly.

"That's weird. It's mid-spring. Why is there a wind chill?" Lucy complained.

"Hm." Carla said. "This wind feels familiar."

"Your right Carla." Wendy agreed.

Natsu then caught a familiar scent.

"It's those 2 weird girls from the beach." Natsu said smirking.

But Wendy caught another scent.

"I smell Seira near too!" She said.

"C'mon! Follow Natsu and Wendy." Erza ordered.

"Right." Lucy and Gray replied.

They ran to the edge of a beach. Where they saw Seira dodging the attacks of the blonde and redhead from the beach encounter.

"We know you were the one who spoiled our fun with those little fairies." The blonde said.

"How do you know it was me? For all you know, it was the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess, Maria." Seira said.

Maria - the blonde - just groaned in annoyance.

"Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess." Lucy and Wendy thought.

"Are you really thinking we're that dumb? They are miles from here, in their own countries. Unlike you." Maria explained.

"What about you Izul?" Seira asked curiously.

"Of course it was you! I heard your voice loud and very painfully clear." Izul - the redhead - agreed.

"Fine you caught me. I did it." Seira confessed.

That's when Maria and Izul spotted Team Natsu.

"Look Maria. We have guests." Izul said smirking.

"You're right. It's those little fairies." Maria said amused.

"What!?" Seira asked. She turned around to see Team Natsu right behind her. "Guys?" Seira asked.

"We know your secret. We've learned a thing or 2 from the others already." Maria said.

"Are you really going to blow your secret?" Izul asked in a threatening way.

"Secret?" Gray wondered.

"What secret?" Carla thought.

Seira became lost in thought. The minute Izul noticed this, she raised her hands.

"Go now my dragons!" She chanted.

The water dragons appeared and Seira reacted really fast. She jumped far enough from the dragons.

"Orange Pearl Voice!" Seira chanted loudly.

Then, bright light surrounded her and her clothes changed. Her hair grew longer and an orange dress appeared. It was straplesss and the skirt went down to her knees. Light orange frills lined down the dress and a big bow in the back. Gloves and boots came and they looked identical. Last but not least, her orange shell opened and out came a pearl. It glowed a bright orange and then turned into a blue microphone with the pearl in the center.

"Seira?" Natsu said.

"Is this what she meant by something like take over magic!?" Lucy and Wendy asked surprised.

"What the heck!?" Gray thought shocked.

"Amazing!" Carla and Happy said.

"What kind of magic is this?" Erza wondered curiously.

"About to attack this village just for fun is unforgivable." Seira said.

"So what?" The 2 water demons asked.

"Ice Darts!" Maria chanted as ice shards headed straight for Seira.

"Ice Make: Bazooka!" Gray said as an ice bazooka appeared in his hands and shot the ice darts.

"Dragons!" Izul commanded. "Appear before me, my 10 swords!" Erza chanted as her 10 swords appeared again, destroying the water dragons.

"Do your thing, Seira!" Lucy said.

"Show'em what ya made out of!" Natsu cheered on.

"You can do it, Seira!" Wendy shouted.

"Seira! Seira! Seira!" Happy repeatedly shouted.

"Show how a Fairy Tail mage does things!" Carla demanded.

Seira nodded with a smirk and looked at Maria and Izul with determination and confidence. A sphere of white light surrounded Seira brightly.

"Pitchi Pitchi Voice! Live Start!" She said posing.

_"__Star Light! Hikari wo, motto atsumetara. Kono, sekai wa, kitto kawatteku. Mukaikaze no, naka demo. Kurai umi no soko demo. Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai. Yume ga hajimaru Super Live! Hikari to kage no suteeji. Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs! Yuuki wo kureru ai no uta."_

Maria and Izul shouted in pain. "Why do those little fairies have to interfere!?" Izul complained. "Next time! It will be the others turn! Then you'll be sorry!" Maria threatened and the 2 water demons teleported away.

Seira untransformed and turned to the very shocked Team Natsu.

"It's not a surprise. I know! I'll call it transformation magic!" Seira said smiling at Team Natsu.

* * *

**Well my dear followers, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and I'll see you next time! Byee:)**


	5. Nanami Lucia

Soon, Team Natsu and Seira arrived back at Fairy Tail. But before they entered the guild hall, Seira stopped walking.

"Seira?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry." Seira suddenly said.

"What're you sorry for?" Gray asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did." Seira responded averting her eyes. "Those 2 back there, they were water demons. Me and 6 others were supposed to keep them away from Fiore. I involved you in something that you should've never joined."

"But Seira, we're your friends and guild mates." Erza said.

"Whomever messes with one Fairy Tail member, messes with all of us. Water demon or not." Wendy said smiling.

"Guys." Seira said smiling now.

"Now c'mon. Everybody's waiting." Lucy said cheerfully.

As Seira started walking again, a concerned look came on her face.

"The others will come soon." She thought sternly.

Natsu kicked open the guild doors and dashed inside.

"We're back!" He yelled crazy.

"Oh my." Mira said giggling.

Seira walked over to the bar. "Hey Mira." Seira said.

"How did the job go?" Mira asked curiously.

Seira laughed a little. "You really didn't have to give Team Natsu a job so they can bump into me." Seira said.

Surprised, Mira just smiled. "You found out it was me huh?" Mira said.

"Yep. Thanks for worrying about me." Seira replied.

"Your welcome, Seira." Mira said as Seira giggled.

Minutes later, a girl with short orange-blonde hair came to the guild doors.

Her eyes matched her hair and were in pigtails. She wore a half-sleeved pink and and black striped shirt with a knee-high jean skirt. Tall red boots and a pink shell necklace completed the girl's cute look.

The unknown girl opened the doors slowly and the minute Seira saw her, she knew the girl right away.

"LUCIA!?" Seira shouted through the guild.

Everybody turned to Seira, confused why she screamed so suddenly.

The girl - Lucia - looked to where Seira was and smiled a big smile. "Seira!" She shouted.

Seira got off her seat from the bar and ran to Lucia for a big hug. Once they parted, Seira started asking Lucia lots of questions.

"Why are you here!? When did you get here!? Are the others here too!? Why did you leave the North Pa-!?" But Lucia cut her off by covering her mouth.

"Seira! You're not supposed to say that out loud!" Lucia whispered as she scolded Seira.

"Oh. My bad, Lucia." Seira said scratching the back of her head.

"Uh... Seira? Who's she?" Juvia asked.

"Oops. Forgot to introduce you guys." Seira said. "This is my friend Lucia. Lucia, this is my guild."

"Nice to meet you all." Lucia said bowing.

"What kind of magic do you use, Lucia?" Levy asked.

"Oh, my magic?" Lucia said unsure how to say. "Did you know that Lucia is a singer too?" Seira answered for Lucia as she changed the subject.

Lucia sighed in relief as Seira winked at her.

"Really? Does that mean you can sing as good as Seira?" Cana asked.

"I guess so." Lucia replied.

Suddenly, the lights went off in the guild.

"What's going on!?" Lucia asked panicking.

"Don't worry Lucia." Seira reassured her.

Mira then appeared on stage. "Okay everyone! It's time for our usual concert!" Mira said.

Everybody in the guild started clapping.

"So? Who would like to go first?"

Gajeel was about to go on the stage - as usual - but Lucia and Seira beat him.

"We will!" Seira said smiling.

Lucia was took a moment to realize she was on the stage.

"Eh!? Seira!" Lucia shouted.

"Aw come on. You always sing performances at Pearl Piari." Seira pleaded.

"But..." Lucia was about to protest again but she decided to sing anyway.

She nodded at Seira and they grabbed the microphones. Music started to play and they both started to sing along.

_"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete, tooi misaki wo mezashiteta. Yoake mae kikoeta merodi. Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta. Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi. Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi."_ Lucia and Seira sang.

"That's the song from the beach!" Lucy said remembering the encounter.

"Your right. I remember hearing it too." Levy agreed.

"So, Seira and Lucia was the one that made those 2 water demons get away." Natsu said.

_"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen. Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa. Ai wo tsutaerutame. Inochi ga mata umareru. Nanatsu no kuni no merodia. Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo. Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo. Watashi wa wasurenai."_

The song finished and everybody in the guild was frozen in shock and surprise. Lucia looked at them puzzled.

"Seira? Why are they frozen?" Lucia whispered curiously. "I might've sang that song when the water demons attacked them." Seira whispered back.

"Eh!? Did they see that form!?" Lucia whispered worryingly.

"No! They didn't see me like that." Seira whispered again.

Lucia sighed relieved. Then, she realized something.

"Seira. If Hippo finds out. You're in trouble." Lucia warned slowly.

Suddenly, Makarov coughed. Bringing the 2 girls back to reality.

"Well, I'm sure this was unexpected. But I've heard what happened when my children went to the beach. I'm surprised that the person who helped us was you." He said.

"Oh no. Not me. Seira did it." Lucia said pointing at the girl.

"Thanks for helping us Seira." Lucy then spoke up.

"Huh?" Seira asked.

"Yeah. You totally kicked those water demons butts." Natsu said pumping his fist up.

"You're a true Fairy Tail mage." Erza complimented.

"Plus you placed that ice woman in her place." Gray said.

"At least she's not an ice stripper." Happy whispered. "Agree." Carla whispered back earning a glare from Gray.

"You're great, Seira." Wendy said.

Seira smiled. Lucia too. "Hey! Why don't I sing another song?" Lucia suggested.

The guild cheered and Lucia took the mic in her hands again.

_"Kiite. Mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou. Furete. mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo. Utaidashitara tomaranai. Odoridashitara tomaranai. Modorenai. Magarenai. Suki ni narazu ni irenai. Aoi, umi ni oyogu sango no. Himitsu. Tsugeru. Koi wo shitta no. Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru. Kono mune no, tokimeki wo ageru."_ Lucia sang beautifully.

* * *

Soon, it's time for Lucia to go. Seira went with her to the harbor as both of them said goodbye.

"Thanks for visiting Lucia." Seira said.

"Of course I would visit. Your guild sure is crazy though, after a day in it." Lucia said as both giggled.

"Try to be careful on your trip back to the North Pacific Ocean. You don't know when the Dark Lovers or the Black Beauty Sisters will appear." Seira said.

"Thanks Seira and you be careful and try not to blow our cover. We are Mermaid Princesses too." Lucia said.

"Don't worry Lucia. I will try my best to keep a sharp eye for water." Seira promised Lucia.

"Good job." Lucia said smiling.

She turned around and Lucia jumped in the water. A faint pink glow came in the water and Lucia popped her head up again.

She looked different now. Lucia had long shiny blonde hair with sea blue eyes. Her hair was tied into high pigtails with pink shell hairties. Her tail was bright pink and was identical to Seira's tail. Lucia smiled and so did Seira.

Lucia then dived and started swimming back to her kingdom as Seira started waving to her.

"See you soon!" She shouted.

* * *

When Seira came back, she made a decision.

"I've decided to join Team Natsu." She said.

**Great! I have finally finished this chapter! I hope You enjoyed Lucia's appearance! From here, until I'm done the 7th mermaid princess, they will all be fillers! See ya!**


	6. Hosho Hanon

**Hello my dear followers! I'm back for my first filler chapter! Sorry for the late update. So I hope it's both long and enjoyable! So anyway, enough of my babbling, get reading!**

* * *

"Glad to have you on the team Seira!" Natsu said with a smirk.

"You'll be a great addition to the team." Lucy said.

"Thanks Natsu. Lucy." Seira said smiling.

"Well then, why don't we go on our first job?" Erza suggested.

"We already picked one perfect for all of us." Gray said.

"Really? What job?" Wendy asked.

Happy took the paper from Gray and Carla read it.

"It says; some dark mages are acting weirdly because of some weird music... and that the mages are acting against their will." Carla said.

"That's weird. Dark mages acting against their will 'cause of some music?" Happy said.

"Yeah. I'm not familiar with that kind of magic." Lucy said.

"Sound magic can do that?" Natsu asked confused.

"Actually, I might know who is controlling the dark mages." Seira spoke up.

"You do?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I encountered it a few times. Let's go and find out if I'm right." Seira replied.

"Alright. Let's go tell Mira and get going." Erza said.

"Yeah." Gray replied.

* * *

Soon, Team Natsu got to their destination. It was a silent town. Their guess was that the citizens were trying to block the sound that was controlling the dark mages. Erza led the way while Lucy was trying to make sure that Natsu kept quiet and try not to laugh. Gray actually felt actual chills coming up his spine. Wendy hid behind him while Happy and Carla flew over the rest of them looking at the empty town. Seira just looked around with caution. Looking and listening for the enemy

"Is it just me or, is this town like a dead one?" Wendy asked staying near Gray.

"Yeah. Me and Carla can't see anyone from up here." Happy added.

Suddenly, Carla saw someone from a distance sitting on a bench. "I see someone over there!" She said pointing the way.

Team Natsu turned and the person looked over too. It was a girl. About the same age as Lucia. She had blue shoulder-length hair and brown eyes like Lucy. She wore a yellow half-sleeved top and a blue skirt. She wore white flats and over her shoulder was a brown shoulder bag. When the girl and Seira made eye contact, the girl stood up and smiled very relieved.

"Seira!" She called.

"Hanon!" Seira called back.

"You know her Seira?" Erza asked.

Seira looked over and nodded.

The girl - Hanon - walked over to Team Natsu and bowed slightly. "So Lucia was right. You did join Fairy Tail." Hanon said.

"You know Lucia?" Gray asked.

"Uh-huh. Me and her are friends." Hanon replied. "My name is Hanon. I am the one who sent that flyer."

"I see. So, can you give us info on these dark mages and weird music?" Erza asked.

"Of course." Hanon replied.

Team Natsu followed Hanon to an inn and sat at the café there. As Natsu and Happy eat their meal, Hanon gave them the information they needed.

"The dark mages weren't very powerful to begin with but their weakness was girls. Whenever they saw a girl who dressed nice or looked cute llike a doll, they would start talking to her and act like she was a Queen or something. That was, until the music staarted to play not too long ago." Hanon explained.

"So, you're saying the music changed them someway?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. Seira, the one controlling the music is Yuuri." Hanon said.

"Ehh!? Yuuri!?" Seira asked.

"Who's Yuuri?" Carla asked.

"She's in league with Maria and Izul. Whenever she plays a terible melody on the piano she just controls every muscle and limb in your body." Seira explained.

"That's right. Yuuri usesd the dark mages and said she'd give them power. Which they agreed on. It was true, they did get power and grew stronger. But then, she played her melody on the piano and started wreaking havoc around town. When Lucia told me that you were in a guild, I was glad, surprised and angry." Hanon explained further.

"Why were angry?" Wendy asked.

"Lucia also told me that Seira revealed her magic, that's what!" Hanon shouted. "Hippo magically came from behind us when she said it, y'know! He was furious! He said that you were going to get a full on punishment from him!"

Seira laughed awkwardly and Team Natsu couldn't help but feel guilty alittle.

"Well, now that I got that out of the way. Let's go find Yuuri." Hanon said.

"You're friends are weird Seira." Lucy whispered to the Mermaid Princess.

"You've got that right Luce." Natsu whispered too.

"You guys." Seira said.

"Hey! Hurry it up or we'll leave without you!" Erza said.

"Of course you're slow Flame Head." Gray commented.

"What you say bout me!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu. Gray." Wendy said.

"Cut it out the both you!" Lucy ordered.

"And they call me weird?" Hanon said walking beside Seira.

"You'll get used to it." Seira said.

* * *

Soon, Team Natsu and Hanon were near the music hall. Where Yuuri and the dark mages hid. Team Natsu walked ahead as Seira and Hanon talked.

"Y'know I tried to stop Yuuri." Hanon started.

"What happened?" Seira asked curiously.

"Those dark mages lost their sennses! They swoon over me while trying to scare me at the same time! I couldn't tell if they were being controlled or not!" Hanon said annoyed.

Seira laughed and changed the subject. "How's the others doing?"

Hanon stopped fumming and regained her composure. "I haven't seen Karen, Noelle or Coco lately and Rina is spending most of her time in Pearl Piari."

"Oh. Is she spending time with Masahiro?" Seira asked smirking deviously.

"Maybe." Hanon said in agreement.

"Speaking of boyfriends. How's Nagisa?" Seira asked teasingly.

Hanon blushed and her face turned bright red. "W-Well after this job, I go back to Pearl Piari! He can ask me out whenever."

"Yeah right. You miss him alright." Seira thought giggling alittle.

"Besides, I'm afraid if he finds out that... I'm-!? We're Mermaid Princesses, he'll be in danger." Hanon said in a low worried voice.

"Hanon." Seira said.

"Hey guys. We're here." Lucy spoke up.

The music hall stood before them and then, the dark mages had appeared. But the minute they saw Hanon, Seira, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and even Carla, hearts filled their eyes and the Mermaid Princesses, mages and Exceed looked disgusted.

"Leave now or else." One said in a complimenting way.

"See what I mean?" Hanon asked face-palming

"Move outta the way, unless ya wanna beating!" Natsu said as fire appeared on his fist.

"We said leave or we'll pound you to a pulp." Another dark mage said in a complimenting way.

"Let's get this over with." Erza suggested.

She re-quipped her armor and beat the dark mage infront of them as Gray and Natsu knocked out the guys left over. Wendy, Lucy, Seira, Carla and Happy moved away and let the 3 mages do their thing. Hanon was alittle shocked but was alright. The group proceeded inside and came to the grand hall. It was dark and they could see a faint light come from center stage. A piano stood in the middle of the stage and they all scanned the area, being very cautious.

"Hahahaha!" A girl's voice laughed.

Team Natsu got into position and the lights on the stage lit up.

A girl with long green hair and green eyes had appeared. She wore a red and black vintage dress. It was full of frills and the sleeves went down to her wrists. The dress was long and covered her feet and dragged behind her. Atop her head was a head dress that looked like the skirt of her dress and resembled a bonnet. The girl smirked as she stood near the piano deviously.

"Yuuri!" Seira and Hanon shouted.

"That's the enemy? She's just a kid!" Lucy said.

"How dare you!? I have you know that I'm older than those 2 dolts." Yuuri said referring to Seira and Hanon.

"At least we're more prettier!" Hanon shouted back.

"Mermaid Princesses are so weak." Yuuri commented. "You 2 need back-up just to beat me."

Team Natsu didn't notice Yuuri's first comment but Lucy was curious about what she said.

"Don't you worry. We'll beat you to a pulp!" Natsu shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Yuuri asked. "My servants aren't done with you."

Yuuri sat down and pressed one key on the piano and came in the dark mages from outside.

"What!?" Gray asked.

"But how!?" Happy asked.

"That's how Yuuri gets her way. She takes control of you with her piano and you won't be able to resist her command." Seira said. "As long as you don't hear her music you'll be fine."

"What kind of magic does that?" Carla asked.

"Water demons." Hanon answered. She moved to where Seira was and whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna get out of this room. I'll help you if she starts playing her piano."

Seira nodded in agreement and Hanon slipped through without the dark mages or Yuuri noticing.

"Ahahaha! Go dark mages! Beat those good for nothing wizards!" Yuuri commanded.

The dark mages charged and Team Natsu got ready. They split up and took on one of the dark mages.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu chanted punching one of the mages.

"Go Loke!" Lucy said as she summoned Loke from his key. "Right Lucy!" Loke replied.

"Ice-Make; Sword!" Gray said as he started fighting the dark mage with dual-swords.

"Re-quip!" Erza chanted as her Holy Hammer appeared in her hands.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Wendy said blowing her opponent away.

Seira then made her way to center stage and confronted Yuuri. "Mermaid Princess. I thought you'd never show up." Yuuri said holding in a laugh.

Seira narrowed her eyes and transformed. "Orange Pearl Voice!" She said. Seira transformed into her idol form and stood infront of Yuuri determined with microphone in hand. "Here I go! Pitchy Pitchy Voice Live Start!"

_"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete. Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta. Yoake mae kikoeta merodii. Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta. Higashi no, sora e to, habataku toritachi. Saa, takarajima ni nukeru... chikamichi."_

When Seira looked up, Yuuri smirked not fazed by her song. "Why isn't it working!?" She asked.

"Ahahaha! With them fighting and making so much noise, I won't hear you and it seems the South Atlantic Mermaid Princess ran away!" Yuuri mocked Seira.

Yuuri sat down on her piano quickly and started to play. Seira covered her ears as she screamed in agony. Team Natsu heard this, but they could only question as the dark mages kept them occupied.

"Seira!" They shouted.

Outside of the grand hall, Hanon heard Team Natsu's cries and knew it was her turn to shine. She smirked and took her blue shell necklace. "Aqua Pearl Voice!" Hanon chanted.

Hanon's hair grew more longer to her waist and star clips replaced her other clips. Her eyes became bright blue and her outfit had changed. Her boots, gloves and dress resembled Seira's but was blue. Her blue pearl came out of her shell necklace and transformed into a microphone like Seira's and her pearl in the center. Music started to play and Hanon started to sing. "Pitchy Pitchy Voice Live Start!"

_"Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku bebii buruu no sora wo mitsumetetara. Tooi kioku yomigaeru. Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou. Hora dareka ga, naiteiru ki ga shite. Mune ga kyun to setsunaku naru yo."_

As Hanon sang, the dark mages began to stop and Yuuri was confused. Seira smirked and Yuuri idn't know what was going on. She stopped playing her current song and started controlling the dark mages.

"What was that you said about the South Atalntic Mermaid Princess running away?" Seira asked recovered from Yuuri's piano playing.

Yuuri stopped and started at Seira angrily. "You!" She said.

"Keep going Hanon!" Seira thought.

_"Watashi wo tasukete. Nanika ga shiraseru destiny. Hoshi no michibiki wo. Mune ni dakishimete."_

Seira's body then got surrounded by a white light again and she started to sing along with Hanon's song.

_"Sore wa ebaa buruu kagayaku. Daisuki na ano umi yo. Mirai wo, mamoru, chikara wo ima atsumete. Aisubeki hito ga ite. Aisubeki basho ga aru. Kirameku, aosa, pyua na kimochi no mama de mamoru tame ni."_

As the 2 Mermaid Princesses sang, Yuuri started to cover her ears in pain. The dark mages lost their power from Yuuri and became weak. Team Natsu saw this as their chance and started beating up the dark mages in no time flat. The music faded away and Yuuri panted heavily.

"You'll pay for this dearly!" She shouted and teleported away.

Seira laughed and turned back into human form. The dark mages lay on the ground out cold and Natsu dusted his hands off.

"Well, Seira I gotta admit. Great song." Happy complimented.

Soon enough, Team Natsu and Hanon got out of the music hall. They watched as the dark mages were taken away and ssent to prison.

"Well, that was a job well done." Natsu said sighing.

"Yeah you're right." Wendy agreed.

"I must say, I enjoyed that song you sang Seira." Erza said.

The 2 Mermaid Princesses smiled at each other and giggled a little.

"Me too. You put the Yuuri girl in a tight spot." Gray added.

"We'll just take our pay now and head back to the guild." Lucy said.

"Lucy." Happy said.

"In the end, all she cares about is the money." Carla added.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted.

"I know! Why don't we return to the guild and Hanon can pay us there? I want her to meet the rest of the guild too!" Seira suggested.

"I don't know Seira." Hanon said.

"Aww and here I thought you'd want to meet Mirajane Strauss." Seira said shrugging the idea off.

"Did you say Mirajane!?" Hanon asked eagerly. "I've seen her in past magazines! She was so beautiful!"

"Too bad you don't want to come to Fairy Tail with us." Lucy said teasingly.

"Who said that!? Wait for me!" Hanon shouted pleadingly.

* * *

Later on, the group had arrived in Magnolia. Erza led the way to Fairy Tail as Hanon kept talking about how great Mira was. When they entered the guild Natsu raced for the bar to get some food and started chowing down. Everyone else greeted the team as they walked by to the bar and Hanon caught sight of Mira. She almost fainted by that point. Once Hanon had regained her composure, she started asking many questions to Mira and all Mira could do was smile and giggle at Hanon's admiration. After that, Seira introduced Hanon to her friends and other guild mates. Juvia and Hanon became friends right away. Hanon started giving advice to Juvia aabout Gray and they started to chat the day away.

Soon enough, Hanon had to go back to the South Atlantic Ocean. Seira walked with her to the harbor to see her friend off.

"Thanks for showing me Fairy Tail Seira." Hanon said as the sun started to set.

"No problem Hanon." Seira replied. "Be safe on your journey home."

"I will. If you see Rina or the others anywhere, say hi for me, kay?" Hanon asked.

"Alright." Seira replied.

Hanon turned around and jumped into the water. She turned into her mermaid form and started swimming away as Seira waved back at her.

* * *

**So? Did you guys like this filler? I made it as long as I can. Please leave a review an follow me. Again, I'm sorry for this late update. I'm just caught up with school and chores. Oh yeah! Also, I'm sure you have a guess on who's next to appear and a certain penguin will be giving Seira quite the scolding. So look forward to iit and I'll see you soon! Byee!**


	7. Toin Rina

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. So while I was writing this 3rd filler chapter, someone asked me how the Dark Lovers appeared and if Mikeru's underlings would appear too. So I'm hear to answer your question.**

**So here's why the Dark Lovers are posing as the enemy. I think that they are better than Mikeru's underlings. To be honest, Mikeru and his underlings really annoyed me. In my opinion they were pretty much weak. The Dark Lovers actually fight the Mermaid Princesses instead of making them dance or lose control of themselves.**

**Which brings me to the answer of the second question. I just keep forgetting their names. That's how boring Mikeru's underlings are. They don't interest me in anyway. **

**The only reason Seira is in this story is because I don't think anyone else could fit this story. I don't think any other Mermaid Princess would fit her happy-go-lucky personality. Even if Lucia is the main character in Mermaid Melody and is also a happy-go-lucky person.**

**So, I hope that clears up a few things for any future readers and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Seira and Lucy looked around the request board that would both benifit everyones skills and a good pay. But none of the jobs made the cut. It made Lucy frustrated, especially since her rent is due soon. She didn't need her landlady yelling at her for rent. She got enough of that from practically most of the guild members.

As Seira searched her side of the board, she saw a weird request. It showed a picture of a girl with wavy hair and innocent eyes. Seira could make out something on her head but she didn't know what it was. A distinct feature made her intrested with the female. A mark on her left forearm. Seira couldn't find the right words to describe it. But just looking at the mark, Seira felt the need to take this job. She looked down at the description. The client didn't leave their name. Only the address and objective.

When Seira read the address in her head. She could only guess who had sent the request. The address read; _Pearl Piari_.

Seira looked at the reward and thought that it was enough for Lucy to approve. The reward was 500,000J. Seira thought she had some crazy super power since whenever she looked at a request that intrested her in anyway, a high reward was granted along with it. She tapped Lucy's shoulder and the celestial mage turned, annoyed at the fact she couldn't find a job with a nice reward.

"How about we take this job Lucy?"

Lucy looked at the job Seira pointed to and her eyes sparkled at the nice reward. "Wow. Nice find Seira. You're like a magnet for these kind of things."

"No problem Lucy." Seira said turning back toward the request. "It says to go to a placee called Pearl Piari. Luckly, I'm very familiar with that area and all we need to do is take a boat.

"Nice!" Lucy replied, happy knowing she wouldn't have to worry about finding the place. Lucy took the request from the board and read the description. "It says; that the girl on the request has gone missing and the cilent needs help looking for her. No further info."

"I guess they'll just tell us when we get there." Seira replied shrugging it off.

"Probably." Lucy agreed. She looked at the request again and noticed that Erza and Gray wasn't around and Natsu was probably somewhere with Happy, Wendy and Carla. "Since the rest of the team isn't here, want to do the job with just the 2 of us?"

"Are you sure?" Seira asked slightly surprised by the suggestion. "I mean, I'm just a rookie after all. I'm not that great."

"What're you saying!? You beat up those water demons yourself and you saved us all on your own too!" Lucy said, obviusly not agreeing with the Mermaid Princess. "Besides, this job is just a hunting one. If we see any enemies, I'll just let Loke and Taurus handle them."

"Really?" Seira asked one more time.

"Definitely." Lucy said nodding.

Seira just stood there for a moment and then smiled too.

The 2 mages went to Mira about the job and they left for Pearl Piari. They went to the Harbor and boarded on a boat to their destination.

* * *

After the 2 had left for Pearl Piari, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla had come back to the guild hall. Erza had just finished a very easy job. Gray had arrived earlier from a job he did with Juvia and Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carl had just come back from some casual errands.

The 4 mages and 2 exceeds looked around for Seira and Lucy. But they were no where to be seen.

"That's weird. I thought those 2 would be here by now." Erza said.

"You're right. Normally, Lucy would be looking around that request board for a great priced job." Gray added.

"Nope. Those 2 were here." Natsu said sniffing for the 2 females scents.

"Yeah. I smell it too." Wendy agreed.

"I wonder where they went off to." Happy thought.

"I bet they went back to Lucy's apartment." Carla said softly, face-palming.

"If you're looking for Lucy and Seira, they left 30 minutes ago." Mira's voice spoke up.

The rest of Team Natsu turned toward the Take Over mage and looked at her blankly.

"Where'd they go?" Natsu asked making a weird face.

"On a job to a place called Pearl Piari. It was to look for someone." Mira replied bring her finger to her chin to slightly lean on. "Then again, I haven't heard of the place myself. Luckly, Seira knew where and what the place was. That girl's been everywhere."

Mira turned back and noticed Team Natsu's frozen faces, staring at her creepy-like. Then, Natsu shouted first.

"They left on a job! Without us!"

"They're gonna take all the money among themselves!" Gray said taking off his shirt.

"I can't believe the nerve!" Erza complained.

"Oh my." Mira said. "Did I mention that the reward was 500,000J?"

The 3 teen mages fainted at the cost. "No way." They said together.

"Seira was the one that found the job." Mira also informed them as they turned even paler.

"I swear, Seira has a nagging of finding good priced jobs." Wendy said blankly as the 2 exceeds nodded behind her in sync.

* * *

Soon, Seira and Lucy arrived at the doors of Pearl Piari. Lucy fawned over how 'adorable' it looked. The building was a small inn with a shade of light pink on the walls. The roof was a light shade of red and had a patio. Where the customers could have a clear view of the beach and ocean from behind.

Lucy gleamed and she promised herself to take everyone else with her the next time they come. She would love to go and play in the water with the rest of the guild.

Seira stretched from ther long ride and a wave of nostalgia came to her. "It's good to be home." She said as the wind blew her hair.

"It must be ni-!? You live here Seira!?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Not really. It was my substitute. My home is kind of being fixed and I lived here for awhile and attended school. Lucia and Hanon lived here while Lucia's big sister watched over us." Seira explained trying to not blow her cover.

"Oh." Lucy said understanding.

Suddenly, the 2 Fairy Tail mages heard light footseps from behind. "So you came..." A girl's voice spoke.

The 2 turned around to see a girl a little taller than Seira. She had long silky green hair that went down to her thighs and grey eyes. The girl wore a white plain t-shirt and over it a dark green leather jacket. She wore skinny jeans which is the same color as her jacket and light green ankle boots completed her look.

Lucy looked at the girl in awe. The celestial mage thought she could pass for a model and even look good with Mira. But at the same time, Lucy felt a chill down her spine in nervousness. As it came it quickly disappeared. At that moment, Seira smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Seira." The girl said.

"I knew you were the one who sent that request, Rina." Seira replied smirking.

"You 2 know each other?" Lucy asked confused at the pretty girl known as Rina.

"Yeah. Me and Rina go way back. She was friends with me, Lucia and Hanon. She's very pretty, huh?" Seira said. "Rina. This is Lucy Heartfilia, a friend and guild mate of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. Thanks for taking care of Seira for us." Rina said as she smirked deviously at Seira.

"'Us'?" Lucy asked confused.

"You don't mean-!?" Seira said as she was about to run.

Suddenly, the doors to Pearl Piari flew open and Lucy saw a blue penguin - the size of Happy and Carla - wearing a sailor suit come out. "What the he-!?"

"Seira~~!" The penguin said angrily at the orange-haired girl.

"It talked!?" Lucy thought wide-eyed.

Seira had hid behind the blonde mage and she stuttered her words in fear. "H-Hippo! G-Glad t-to see y-you again." The Mermaid Princess said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TRY TO THINK I'M IN A GOOD MOOD SEIRA!" Hippo - the penguin - yelled at the top of his lungs. Hippo suddenly stopped as he saw Lucy stare at him in a weird manner and he looked over to see Rina cover her eyes in shame.

"Seira? What is that?" Lucy asked.

"Don't act weird. You see Happy and Carla talk everyday. It's practically the same thing." Seira said.

"Yeah, but Happy and Carla are exceeds. That's an actual penguin - talking." Lucy stated.

"Anyway, why don't we get down to business inside, so I can tell you of your objectives." Rina said in a calm manner.

"Pretty like Mira and stern like Erza!" Lucy thought in shock.

So, the 3 girls and Hippo went in Pearl Piari and sat down on one of the tables in the café inn, where Rina told them their mission.

"Rina, who is this girl?" Seira asked curiously. "I've never met her before and I sure don't think the others have either."

"That's because I found her only 7 days ago." Rina replied. "Her name is Mana and she is not a regular human."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked slightly confused.

Rina reached into her pocket and took out a photo. It was Mana but - unlike the request picture - it was colored in. Mana had silver hair with low light grey purple streaks at the ends of her hair. Her eyes were really unique. From top to bottom, it blended out from purple, orange, yellow and white. Kind of like candy corn. She wore the same top from the request picture and it was a stained white. The mark on her forearm showed and the 2 Fairy Tail mages noticed that she had a small tooth peeking from her lips. Kind of like when Natsu would smile his toothy grin and you could see his dragon fangs. But the weirdest part was the fact that the things on top of Mana's head were made clear. It wasn't some kind of weird bump on her head, but 2 drooping silver cat ears that blended in with her hair.

"Mana is a cat girl. She strayed from anyone else like her. At first she was shy when I brought her in and I couldn't help but try to help her. She doesn't talk to me much but still shows appreciation. Mana has yet to open to me. I don't even know what that mark on her forearm is." Rina explained. "She went missing yesterday night. One moment she is in my room, the next she was gone."

"Do you have an idea where she could've went?" Lucy asked.

"No. Mana is very good at hiding her tracks. I've asked other mages and they aall came back empty handed." Rina replied shaking her head.

"Now I wish we brought Natsu or Wendy with us. They would've got a hold on her scent. But then again, they never met the girl." Lucy said pouting.

"I'm sure we'll find her Lucy!" Seira said smiing.

"You'll definitely find Mana. You're like another Lucia. Always in someone's business." Rina said giggling a little bit.

"What!? No I am not!" Seira argued.

Lucy laughed at Seira's reaction and stood up determined. "Well, let's get this search on the road!"

"Aye sir!" Seira said standing up and imitating Happy.

"By the way? The pay is 500,000J right?" Lucy asked smiling eagerly.

"Just like what it says. 500,000J. Apparently, 500¥ is the same as 500,000J." Rina said shrugging. "If I lived in your town, I'd be rich over there."

"Wow!" Lucy said admiring Rina's coolness.

"Anyway, Lucy let's go look for Mana. You can come too if you want Rina." Seira said heading out the door.

"Seira." Hippo spoke up.

Seira tensed up and turned around slowly in fear. "Yes?"

"As your punishment, after this job, you have to bring me and Rina to this guild of yours." Hippo said.

"O-Okay." Seira replied a little relieved that it wasn't bad a punishment.

"That's more like a punishment for him. The poor penguin" Lucy thought sadly.

* * *

As the 3 girls walked around town looking for Mana, they talked about things they knew and some things that intrested Lucy. Seira told Rina that she saw Hanon and Lucia and that Hanon said hi. Rina was glad that the 2 other Mermaid Princesses were getting along the road since they separated to help out other lands about the water demons. It was nice knowing.

Lucy, she was having a great time. Both the easy job and the town. She'd usually stop at one of the clothing stores and admire how great and better the clothing looked from the clothes she bought in Magnolia and other towns she's been to with Team Natsu. She felt like in paradise.

Seira - on the other hand - just liked spending time at her old home. She and Rina told stories about their times there and Seira couldn't help but tell Lucy about the Lucia, Hanon and Rina's love life. Seira thought Lucy could take this a hint and also thought that Mira might be proud of her about the talk. Rina was embarrassed about the topic - of course - while Lucy didn't take the hint.

Suddenly, Seira stopped out of nowhere. The wind blew and Seira got an uneasy feeling. The 2 other girls stopped and turned back to the Mermaid Princess.

"Seira?" Lucy asked.

"What's the matter?" Rina asked too.

"There's something wrong. I can feel it through the wind." Seira replied shivering.

The 2 other girls didn't get it. If Seira felt something wrong, something must be up. Rina knew. Since she was the North Atlantic Ocean and the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess. Seira spent alot of time knowing and controlling her senses. All that time with Mikeru, Rina knew Seira's reason for feeling something wrong.

"We must be cautious then. We don't know if an enemy is around. We don't need that distraction from the main point." Rina said.

"Yeah. Stay on guard." Lucy agreed.

"Okay." Seira replied nodding.

Then, the 3 girls continued to search and ask some questions from the people around them.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, The rest of Team Natsu were trying to make Makarov let them follow Lucy and Seira to Pearl Piari. Though Makarov was putting out good reasons on why they shouldn't go at all.

"Please Master. Let us go to where Lucy and Seira are." Erza said.

"I said it once and I'm going to say it again. No. Seira and Lucy chose to go on that mission. This is not like the time Natsu and Lucy went on a S-Class mission without my knowledge." Makarov argued.

"But Luce and Seira are a part of our team!" Natsu replied.

"I know that. But did it cross your minds that you don't know how to get to Pearl Piari? Seira is the only one who knows how to get there." Makarov stated.

"We know that. Mira told us that they left on a boat." Gray said.

"But you don't know which boat to take do you?" Makarov asked.

"We can just follow their scents to which boat." Wendy suggested.

"Then what? Even if you do follow their scents Wendy, it's been over 7 hours since they left this morning. Their scents probably faded out by now." Makarov added.

Team Natsu didn't want to admit it, but they knew Makarov won. His last point did prove true. Natsu and Wendy couldn't track a scent properly if it's really faint. They needed a clear smell. So the group left and sat at one of the tables near the bar. Groaning at the fact they'll just have to wait for Lucy and Seira to come back.

* * *

Later that day, it was almost evening and there was still no sign of Mana. The 3 girls looked hard but nothing gave them a single clue to where Mana was. Lucy and Seira began to feel down, losing confidence in themselves. But luckly, Rina thought otherwise. She knew somehow that the 2 Fairy Tail girls would find Mana before the day ended.

Soon enough, it was already well passed sunset and still no Mana. That was, until they got to the beach. The only place they didn't look. Lucy didn't sense anything of course. But the 2 Mermaid Princesses did. The waves were slightly out of normal. What appeared in front of them made that clear.

A girl had just surfaced from the shallows with a weird grin on her face. She had eyes just like Natsu and her dark brown hair were in ringlets. Pointly ears were obviously seen as she wore a light muddy colored bandana over her head. She wore a weird dark chocolate crop top and shorts of the same color. The girl only wore slippers at her feet to complete her look. Her hands were behind her back and seemed to be holding something. Lucy thought the girl could use a little fashion sense, but that was besides the point.

The girl just grinned as she showed what was behind her. Lucy, Seira and Rina stood wide-eyed as Mana was unconcsious and had scratches around her.

"Eriru!" Rina and Seira shouted.

"Eriru?" Lucy asked.

Eriru placed on a cheeky grin - which kind of creeped Lucy out - and started to oddly cheer for herself out f nowhere. "Yaya! I just knew you Mermaid Princesses would come!"

"Give Mana back!" Rina demanded.

Eriru stopped her cheering and spun around. Nothing changed, just her voice, her nails and her eyes. Her voice sounded more like a guy, her nails grew into claws and her eyes were bigger in size and glew red.

"No way am I going to give this cat back to you!" Eriru said.

"Okay. That's just weird." Lucy said shivering slightly. "But anyway, Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo appeared and she stared blankly at Lucy. "Is it punishment time, Princess?"

"No!" Lucy shouted. "Go and get her, Virgo!"

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo replied.

Virgo ran toward Eriru and started charging at her. Eriru was quick and Virgo didn't want to hurt the unconscious Mana. Lucy then realized she should've picked a different spirit. The minute Virgo went back to Lucy's side, the celestial mage sent Virgo back to the celestial world. She was about to take out another key, until Seira stepped up.

"Orange pearl Voice!" Seira transformed and Rina ran to take cover so she could transform when needed, without Lucy noticing.

"Capturing a girl that my friend was helping is unforgivable! Pitchy Pitchy Voice Live Start!"

_"Star Light! Jibun wo. Motto shinjitara. Sono mirai wa. Kitto kawaru hazu. Kooritsuita sekai de. Hitorikiri no yoake mo. Chiisa na karada dakedo... makenai. Ai wo migite n Super Live! Namida to ase no suteeji. Utaitsudzukete Super Girls! Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo."_

Before Seira sang, Eriru had took her bandana to cover her ears and she started mocking Seira. forgetting about Lucy's pressence.

"Hahaha! Mermaid Princess! Not only did the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess abandoned you, but your song is useless against me!" Eriru said.

"Forgetting someone here!?" Lucy shouted offendedly.

Eriru didn't reply and Lucy noticed that ears were covered. The celestial mage grinned and knew what to do next. As Lucy crept up rom behind Eriru, RIna saw this as her chance to help Seira.

"Green Pearl Voice!" She said since Lucy can't hear.

At that moment, Lucy took the bandana from Eriru's head and jumped back immeadiately. "Go for it Seira!"

Seira nodded and spotted Rina from behind the blonde gril and water demon. She smirked and sang along with Rina's song.

_"Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara. Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai. Meguriaeru subete no mono ga. Houseki ni naru kiseki wo, shinjiteru."_

"Great timing Rina." Seira thought as she sang.

Eriru started to spin as she desperately tried to cover her ears from the song. "Why did I forget the blonde!?" Eriru scolded to herself.

"Love Shower Pitch!" Seira said.

Eriru growled as she became frustrated.

"How about an Encore?"

"No way!" Eriru said teleporting away.

"Way to go Seira!" Lucy thought lifting Mana up.

Seira and Rina returned to their normal form and Rina got out of her hiding place and ran to where the 3 other girls were. "Mana! Are you alright!?"

The cat girl's euyes fluttered open and she yawned. "Rina? What's... going on?" She asked sleepy.

Rina sighed in relief and she answered. "Nothing Mana."

Lucy and Seira smiled. Knowing that Mana will open up to Rina one day.

By this time, night had fallen and it was too late to go back to Magnolia. Seira then started to yawn and Lucy followed right after the Mermaid Princess.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion. But we have to get back to Magnolia." Seira said. "Hippo still expects me to bring you guys to Fairy Tail as punishment."

"Can't we do that tomorrow? Look how late it is." Lucy reasoned. "We can go tomorrow morning."

"That seems better. I'll give you guys your reward when we wake up tomorrow." Rina agreed.

"Can I come with you, Rina?" Mana asked shyly.

"Sure Mana." Rina replied.

The cat girl and Mermaid Princess stood up and started walking back to Pearl Piari as Lucy and Seira followed from behind.

"Oh no!" Lucy suddenly said stopping.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Seira asked.

"I just now realized that Natsu and Happy might eat all of my stuff in my apartment if I'm not there!? Plus, they might destroy my home!" Lucy complained scared and worried.

"Don't worry Lucy. We're getting a good reward tomorrow. You can use that to buy plenty of food and fix your apartment. Then, you could sleep at my place in Fairy Hills if you want." Seira reassured to celestial mage.

Lucy sighed in relief knowing that she has a good friend in her guild.

"Hey you guys! If you don't hurry up, Hippo will have a fit if we're even later than now!" Rina called out.

Seira grabbed Luc by the wrist and started dashing down the streets to Pearl Piari. "Come on Lucy! Before Hippo yells at us!" She shouted having enough of the penguin's scolding.

* * *

The next day, Seira, Lucy, Rina, Mana and Hippo boarded a boat heading to Magnolia. Lucy was really happy during the entire ride for 3 main reasons. 1. Rina gave her and Seira the reward and both got 250,000J in cash. 2. Lucy had bought many clothes from the money - she had brought with her - in the town near Pearl Pirari and 3. She had made 2 new friends on the mission.

Seira chatted away about how Magnolia is a nice town and what Fairy Tail was like. Leaving out the daily brawls and violent stuff. She didn't want Hippo changing his mind after all. Seira was starting to like the punishment Hippo had given her and she was excited for his reaction too. Seira did mention about some 'rough edges' about the guild, but no one asked uestions about it.

Soon, the boat had arrived to the Harbor of Magnolia and they headed for Fairy Tail. Whenn they arrived at the guild hall, the group could hear the noises and crashing sounds of the daily brawl and Gajeel's singing didn't do it any favours either.

"Poor Hippo. He chose a very bad punishment... for himself." Seira thought shaking her head a little.

"I feel sorry for that penguin." Lucy thought too.

Hippo started to feel nervous about the things going on in Fairy Tail and hid behind Seira's legs. "I'm having second thoughts on this." He said.

Seira then grinned deviously. "Oh but Hippo. This is my punishment for showing my secret right? A punishment is a punishment." She said teasingly.

Hippo hid behind Seira while Mana hid behind Lucy. No one seemed to notice Rina had left earlier to change her clothes because she got them dirty on some mud and bushes.

Seira and Lucy opened the guild doors as things started flying outside and the group ducked for their lives. Everybody brawling or doing something else stopped what they were doing, only to stare at their 2 guild mates.

When Natsu saw the 2, he started dashing infront of them with Erza and Gray followed behind him as well.

"Where have the 2 of you been!?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"We've been waiting since yesterday for you guys to return!" Gray added.

"You both had us worried! You should've left us a note or message!" Erza scolded.

Seira and Lucy smiled awkwardly since they were used to Erza's yelling. But Hippo and Mana were not.

Hippo shivered and hid closer to Seira's legs. making sure not to be seen. "The poor guy." Seira thought.

Mana on the other hand was down right shaking. The shy cat girl hid her face into Lucy's back, trying to calm herself down. "I better do something. They're scaring the whiskers off of the girl!" Lucy thought in panic.

"Didn't Mira tell you where we went Natsu? Me and Seira told her y'know!?"

"Yeah we did! But you guys went on a jopb without us!" Natsu said.

"It was just a finding job." Lucy reasoned, knowing Natsu just wanted to fight something.

"With a good reward!" Gray argued.

"Why didn't you guys just go on a job without us?" Seira asked having a point.

"None were not as good as a reward as your job." Erza replied, done scolding. Relaxing Mana slightly.

"That's not a reason!" Lucy shouted.

"You guys are so greedy!' Seira added.

"Those guys." Wendy said sitting at the bar.

"They never think." Carla thought flying around the guild with Happy and Lily.

As the 5 argued with one another, Rina had just come back and asked Mana what was going on in a soft whisper. Mana told her and Rina jut decided to interfere if they bad mouth Seira or Lucy. Natsu couldn't sense them since he was busy with the argument and he just isn't concentrating.

"Just give us some of the reward and we're all good." Gray said.

"No way!" Both girls refused.

"Why not?" Erza asked.

"We earned the cash ourselves!" They responded.

"You guys probably already spent it didn't ya? So that we can't have any of it." Natsu said grinning. "And you call me wasteful."

"Excuse me?" Rina asked moving from behind Lucy. "Who here in this argument is wasteful?"

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked.

"Seira and Lucy's client. Seira's friend back home." Rina replied.

Seira and Lucy were surprised that Rina just stepped out of nowhere. What Rina did next though, surprised everyone in the guild hall.

"I've heard about you guys from Seira and Lucy and I didn't expect them to be very... rude. I thought the great Erza Scarlet was a calm woman who fights for justice and honour. I believed Gray Fullbuster to be a man who fights for someones rights. I assumed Natsu Dragneel - the Salamander - to fight for his friends and family in his guild. How great they sounded." Rina stopped and grinned. "But I guess I was wrong."

Rina was insulting the 3 mages. Everybody was mostly surprised that she had the guts to insult Erza. Then, Mana and Hippo came from behind Seira and Lucy too. "I'm with Rina." Mana said as her tail moved side to side as she bushed shyly.

"How dare you be mean to Seira and Lucy!" Hippo said.

The 3 mages froze on the spot. Shocked at Rina's praise and insult.

"Rina?" Seira spoke up.

"I think you went too far." Lucy said.

"Thank you for making them quiet." Carla thought.

"Wow. That girl is as good at insults as Erza." Wendy said. "Even pretty as Mira too."

Suddenly, Mira started clapping. Elfmen followed. Then Lisanna, Romeo and Cana. Gajeel, Levy,, Juvia, Macao, Gildarts, Evergreen, Freed. All the Fairy Tail members started clapping.

"That's going in Fairy Tail's history!"

"Girl got guts."

"Impressive confidence!"

Natsu, Erza and Gray looked around and smiled. This was the first time somebody got the guts to insult them. Especially since Rina was Seira and Lucy's client.

"This might be a bad time to say this but, Rina is a fried of Lucia and Hanon too." Seira spoke up.

"I guessed as much from all this." Erza said crossing her arms.

"I gotta say, you're more mature than the other 2 girls." Gray said with his shirt suddenly off.

"Nice meetin' ya, Rina!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

Rina - now satisfied - smiled and nodded.

Then, Happy flew to Mana. "Whoa! You're a cat girl! I've only met one of those!" Happy said admiring Mana.

"R-Really?" Mana asked shyly.

"You're really pretty too." Happy added.

Mana smiled and laughed.

Lily and Carla appraoched Hippo.

"I've never seen a talking penguin before." Carla said.

"I must say, great pleasure meeting you." Lily said.

"Nice to meet you too." Hippo replied.

Seira looked around and saw Rina talking to the Strauss siblings. Mana was in between the rest of Team Nats gettin pats on the head as she started to laugh more openly and her shy nature left her side. Hippo talked with Happy, Carla, Lily and Wendy. Seira knew she picked the right guild to be in.

"I can't wait for the rest to come and meet them." Seira thought happily.

"Hey Seira! Get over here!" Lucy called.

"Join the fun!" Natsu called.

"Fairy Tail is definitely the best alright!" Seira thought as she went to talk with everyone else on Team Natsu.

* * *

**So there you go. Another chapter done. So about the whole "Rina insulted Natsu, Erza and Gray" thing. I just needed Rina to make an entrance. i just literally needed her to make an entrance. I think this is the longest chaptr I've ever written. I hope you like it. Oh! BTW, I'm gonna start another story after I finish this story. It's called; _Her Life and Her Other. _It's a Shugo Chara and Fairy Tail crossover. I can't wait to start it. I'm thinking of deleting my Inuyasha story; Kagome and Miaka. If you say otherwise, please tell me in reviews. Please and Thank you. Byee~!**


	8. Karen

**Hi! So here's the 2nd last filler chapter! Btw, I'm going to upload the first 2 chapters of my new FT and Shugo Chara fic; _Her Life and Her Other_ right after I post this chapter so please check it out! Thanks!**

* * *

A few days after Team Natsu met Rina, Mana and Hippo, Natsu made sure he was at the guild for the first 3 days afterwards. Making sure that Lucy and Seira don't go in any more jobs with just the 2 of them. Ever since then, they all went on jobs as a team. It was annoying at first, since Seira and Lucy couldn't even leave the guild without Natsu questioning them. But after awhile, they got used to it.

But soon after, Lucy couldn't help that Natsu wouldn't even let her go to her apartment without him knowing and she snapped in annoyance. "Will you lay off already Natsu! This is really unnecessary! I'm not a little girl!"

"Well excuse me Luce! You and Seira left for a job without us! If I just let you be, ya probably went on another job!"

"For the last time! It was only once! Will you stop using that as an excuse!?"

"Not until ya promise ya won't do it again!"

"Ugh! You're going way off the line, Natsu! Why can't you just accept the fact that me and Seira kicked a water demon's butt without you already!?"

"You guys. Calm down already. What's done is done. Don't fight about it." Seira said trying to create peace between the fire and celestial mage.

"You shouldn't try Seira." Wakaba said sitting at a table behind Seira.

"Once those 2 start fighting, it takes awhile for them to stop." Macao added.

"But still." Seira said.

"Natsu just shut it!" Lucy yelled even louder

"No way!" Natsu yelled back.

"Why do you even care!? You know very well that Seira and I can handle ourselves!"

"Cause you are my friend Luce! If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to do anything!"

"What about Seira then!?"

"Why are they dragging me into this?" Seira thought.

"Seira is still fairly new to the guild! She's still a child! Just like when we first met Wendy! She needs someone to protect her from getting hurt!" At this point, Natsu wasn't even thinking. Just spitting words from his mouth to prove Lucy wrong. "That's why she's still weak!"

Natsu's comment echoed throughout the entire guild and it took him a moment to gather what he just said.

Everybody was just shocked. They've never heard Natsu call someone in the guild weak. He considered everyone to be strong and he'd only say that to people who threatened or enraged Fairy Tail.

Natsu covered his mouth and looked to his side to find Seira standing there with no expression. Though, her eyes spoke all her feelings. Natsu could tell that Seira was trying to fight away her tears so she doesn't cry infront of everyone.

"Seira I-!?" But Natsu said nothing more as Seira backed away from him slowly and then turned around as she ran through the doors of Fairy Tail in haste.

"Seira!" Lucy shouted.

But Seira didn't stop. She ran so fast that no one thought that she could even run. But not as fast as Jet. She thought no one was following her, but actually, some were.

Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Cana and Levy had ran out after her. But luckily for Seira, they didn't catch up enough to see her jump into the water at the Harbor. She turned into her mermaid form and swam at fast speed away from Magnolia. The 4 mages and exceed stopped running once Seira had jumped in. They lost sight of her but had heard the splash. They didn't know it was Seira who was the cause of the splash. They had thought that the Mermaid Princess had just hid in an alleyway corner and stayed there.

* * *

As Seira swam away from Magnolia, she headed for a place where no one would think she'd go to. She couldn't go to Pearl Piari because Lucy knew where it was. She couldn't go to the island where she first showed Team Natsu her powers and Seira couldn't go to the village where she and Team Natsu had gone to deal with Yuuri.

Seira stopped swimming for a moment and thought about where she could go to hide for awhile. "I can't go back to the Indian Ocean yet. It's still a waste land and there's no way I'm going back to Lucia, Hanon and Rina's kingdoms. Hippo might scold me like crazy."

Seira swam to the surface and looked around her. She had swam pretty far from Magnolia and she didn't recognize the area. That was, until she felt a cold wind blow against her. She shivered and went back underwater.

"Okay. So I'm either in the Antarctic Ocean or the Artic Ocean. At least I'm nowhere near Hippo." Seira thought slightly relieved.

"I might as well follow the wind and see where I am from there."

Seira started swimming and made her way to find some land.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Fairy Tail. Lucy and Erza was scolding Natsu about hurting Seira and making her run away from the guild.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Erza yelled throughout the guild hall.

Everyone covered their ears - except Lucy - so they wouldn't go deaf from the re-quip mage.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT TO SEIRA! SHE'S JUST A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

"Look Erza. I didn't mean to say it. It's just Luce was beating me in an argument and I needed to prove my point. You know that I don't think much about what ever I say."

Now it was Lucy's turn to yell at the fire dragon slayer. "That's no excuse! You were being to over protective of me and Seira!"

"I agree with Lucy, Natsu! Just because they went on a job without the rest of us, doesn't mean that you can stop their privileges for doing so!"

"But-!?"

"BUT NO BUT'S! YOU WILL GO FIND SEIRA AND APOLOGIZE TO HER PROPERLY!" The 2 girls yelled furiously.

"Okay. Okay fine. I'll go track her scent and apologize." Natsu said, knowing that he lost the argument against Erza and Lucy.

"That will be hard, even for ya, Salamander." Gajeel spoke up.

"Gajeel. What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"He means that me, Wendy, Carla, Cana and Juvia had ran after Seira while following Wendy's directions. But then suddenly, she just disappeared." Levy spoke up.

"Clearly your sense of smell is not as great as mine." Natsu said.

"_You _are not allowed to speak!" Erza said ponding Natsu's head, still angry at him.

"What do you mean she just vanished, Levy?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel answered that question. "Just like it sounds. Me and Wendy searched all around Magnolia. We couldn't catch her scent anywhere around here."

"Do you think she went on a boat?" Romeo asked.

"No. If she did, her scent would still be around." Wendy replied.

"Let's check the places where she might be. Maybe she went back to one of the places." Lucy said.

"Good idea. I'll tell Master where you went." Mira said.

"Thanks Mira." Happy said.

"Come now. We must find Seira before someone else does." Carla said, referring to the water demons.

"Right." everyone on Team Natsu - except Natsu - agreed.

* * *

As Team Natsu went to search for Seira, the girl had arrived to land. She surfaced and looked around. Seira saw that she was staring at a giant iceberg infront of her. The girl stared in awe. The iceberg seemed to glow and even if there wasn't any light, the iceberg seemed to glow like a bright light.

"Wait a minute. I remember Lucia, Hanon and Rina telling me about an iceberg like this." Seira thought remembering.

"Where was it again?"

"Seira!?" A voice asked surprised.

Seira tensed up. She was scared that someone had found her out and that she was about to turn into bubbles. She turned around slowly and then relaxed. She knew this person well. As well as the other 3 Mermaid Princesses.

"Karen!" Seira shouted.

Karen had long dark purple hair that went down to her knees. Her eyes were brown, but slightly lighter than Lucy and Hanon's. Karen wore a thick lavender winter coat and dark purple pants. To complete her look, her boots were the color of a purple lighter than her pants and darker than her coat.

"Shh Seira! If anyone hears you, they'll come running. Come out, I'll give you extra clothes. Then, you can tell me why you're here in the Antarctic." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen." Seira replied.

Seira got out of the water and Karen gave Seira her coat. Her top was a long purple sweater and a purple shell necklace was around her neck. The 2 ran all the way to a building, where Karen gave Seira hot cocoa and gave her an outfit like hers but in orange. Seira drank her cocoa and sighed at it's warmth. Karen then sat down and started to speak.

"Okay. Down to business Seira. What're you doing here in the Antarctic? I heard you joined a guild."

"Um... I kinda ran away from that guild."

"Why?"

"One of my friends was arguing with this guy and in the heat of the moment, he called me weak."

"What!? Someone called you weak!? Tell me who they are, I'll give them a scolding that can rival Hippo's scolding."

"Thanks Karen. But I just came out here to be alone."

"Well, I got work to do. Just stay here and if any one who comes in asks, just say you're a friend of mine, visiting." Karen said zipping up her jacket.

"Thanks again Karen. Glad I ran into you." Seira said smiling at the Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess.

"Don't sweat it Seira. Anything for a friend of mine." Karen replied as she left the building.

As Seira looked around the room, she got bored and knew there as no T.V reception around the Antarctic Ocean. So, she decided to sing a few songs. While time passed, Seira started feeding penguins who came by. While singing her songs. What Seira didn't know, was that someone else was following the sound of her singing too.

It was...

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Natsu was searching for Seira in all the places they could think of. First, they started at the Harbor. Not there. Next was the island that Seira went on her first job. Nope. Next was the town where they had beaten Yuuri and the dark wizards. Still nothing. Lastly was Pearl Piari. When they arrived, this time Wendy and Erza fawned over how cute the inn was. When Gray knocked on the door, Rina had opened it and a woman with purple hair and brown eyes was with her.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Rina asked.

"Well you see..." Lucy started.

"You must be the Fairy Tail mages that helped find Mana." The woman said.

"Yes we are... umm." Wendy said shyly.

"Call me Nikora. I'm Lucia's older sister." Nikora replied.

"I didn't know Lucia had a big sister." Happy said.

"That's because she didn't mention that subject, Happy." Carla replied.

After all that, Rina introduced Nikora to Team Natsu and Erza explained that Seira had ran away from Fairy Tail. Lucy then explained why Seira did and that Natsu was going to apologize to her. But they couldn't find her. Then, Wendy explained that Seira's scent had simply vanished out of nowhere at the harbor.

Rina and Nikora looked at each other. Knowing that Seira probably jumped into the water and swam somewhere far from Magnolia.

"If you didn't find her in the places you thought she would be, Seira might be somewhere you didn't think she'd go." Nikora said.

"Like where?" Erza asked.

"Try the North or South Pole." Rina replied.

"North or South Pole?" Gray asked kind of liking the idea to go somewhere really cold.

"Isn't it like, really cold at those places?" Lucy asked slightly shivering from the thought.

"Sadly yes. But that's the only other place Seira would go to." Nikora replied.

"Seira wouldn't go back to her home just yet. It's still being 'renovated' at the moment." Rina added.

"Alright then. Let's go." Gray said.

"Which one is closest to here?" Natsu finally spoke up.

"The South Pole. It's about a whole 5 hour boat ride from here." Rina said crossing her arms smirking.

"You've got to be kidding me." Natsu said again.

"Isn't there another faster way to get there?" Happy asked.

"Nope. That's the only way." Rina replied.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you would've dropped the fact that me and Seira went on a job without you and that we got a hefty reward out of it." Lucy said shrugging.

"I needed to make a point, okay!? It was just in the heat of the moment! I didn't mean to say Seira was weak!" Natsu blurted.

Then it as Rina's cue. "Natsu. Maybe I didn't make myself clear from a few days ago." She said cracking her knuckles. "First you say Seira is wasteful. Now you're saying she's weak? Do you even know half the power that girl has in her?"

Natsu immidiately shut his mouth and braced himself for another pounding since he considered Rina like a junior Erza.

"Rina, don't scare the boy like you scare Kaito." Nikora said.

Rina cooled off and sighed. "Anyway, just tke the boat and in 5 hours you should be in the South Pole by sunset."

"Alright then." Erza said.

"Thanks for the info." Gray added.

"See ya soon Rina." Lucy said.

"Say 'Hi' to Hippo for us." Wendy said.

"Bye." Natsu said sulking a bit.

"Goodbye." Happy and Carla said in unision.

Then, Team Natsu left for the boat ride while they got clothes - except Gray, Erza and Natsu - for the extreme coldness. They got on the boat and headed for the South Pole.

* * *

Back at the South Pole, Seira was staring at the 2 people in front of her. Both were girls.

One had red hair like Erza and Izul and it was tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes were blue and her skin was really tanned. The red-head wore a red outfit that resembled a bunny costume in a magic show, but instead to bunny ears, red fish fins replaced her ears and she wore fish net tights along with some red high heels.

The second had blue short hair and red eyes. She wore a blue top and black shorts. Like the red-head she had blue fish fins replace her ears and wore fish net tights and blue high heels. In both of their hands were microphones.

"You..." Seira spoke up. "The Black Beauty Sisters, Sheeshe and Mimi!"

"Thanks for remembering, Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess." Sheeshe - the red-head said laughing a bit.

"Now. Hand over your pearl to us." Mimi demanded.

Seira stared at them intensly. "No way am I giving you my pearl!"

"Fine then. Your choice." Sheeshe said grinning.

"It's Show Time!"

_"Voice in the no foria. Shinju no, kizuna ubae."_ The 2 water demons sang.

As they sang, Seira covered her ears in pain. "AAAHHH!"

_"Voice in the Dark. Saa! Hajimaru. Utsukushiku, kirei na shou. Voice in the Dark. Uta ni nosete. Kodama suru, yami no chikara! Heiwa nante maboroshi. Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi. Nami no ito wo, karamasetara. Hiki ushio ni naru. Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo. Itazura na biyaku ni kaete. Yowai mono wo. Madowasete yuku deshou. Voice in the Dark. Kuroi nami to. Kanadeau, kono merodii. Voice in the Dark. Ai wo tomete. Katachi naki, kusari to nare! Uzumaku rifurein de. Shinju no, kizuna ubae."_

After the Black Beauty Sisters sang their song, Seira had fell over. Exhausted from the yelling. "Someone. Help."

"Ahahaha! Without the other Mermaid Princesses, she's totally useless!" Sheeshe boasted laughing.

"How true!" Mimi agreed.

"Who said she was alone!?"

"That voice." Seira thought surprised. She brought her head up and saw Team Natsu standing on one of the snow hills. "Natsu! Guys!"

"Who are you?" Mimi asked.

"We're Seira's friends and we're from the Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh. You're those pesky wizards that deafated the Dark Lovers." Sheeshe said.

"You mean those other water deomons?" Happy asked.

Sheeshe and Mimi could only grin in response and Team Natsu could only gawk at them threateningly.

"You guys just messed with the wrong guild." Gray said taking off his shirt.

"Whenever you mess with one Fairy Tail wizard, you mess with the others!" Erza said re-quiping into her Fire Empress Armor.

"You guys are going to get it now!" Lucy said grabbing her whip.

"I'll help you too." Wendy said about to roar.

"Never mess with us!" Natsu said. "The strongest team in Fairy Tail!"

"Guys." Seira thought.

Then, the Black Beauty Sisters and Team Natsu fought. Even though the Black Beauty Sisters were outnumbered, they were still able to dodge each attack fast enough to hit another. **(As some may know, I'm not great with baattle scenes. Please bear with me)**

"Seira." Someone whispered.

"Huh?" Seira asked. The Mermaid Princess turned round to see Karen.

"Get up Seira! Now that your friends are distracting them, we can beat them." Karen said helping Seira up.

"Right." Seira said. "But, where are you going to hide?"

"Over behind those snow hills."

Seira nodded and Karen went to her hiding place.

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

The Black Beauty Siisters heard this and sstopped for a momment, only to recieve hits from Natsu and Gray.

"Fire Dragon... Wing Attack!" Natsu said hitting Sheeshe.

"Ice Make; Hammer!" Gray said hitting Mimi.

"Here I go! Pitchy Pitchy Voice Live Start!" Seira and Karen said together.

_"Star Light! Jibun wo, motto shinjitara. Sono, mirai wa, kitto kawaru hazu. Kooritsuita, sekai de. Hitorikiri no, yoake mo. __Chiisa na karada dakedo... makenai."_

The Black Beauty Sisters then started to cover their ears and struggle.

"No! Why now!?" Sheeshe asked.

"We were just about to take her pearl!" Mimi complained.

_"Ai wo migite ni Super Live! Namida to ase no suteeji. Utaitsudzukete Super Girls! Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo."_

"Keep going Seira!" Lucy cheered on.

"You're doing great!" Wendy added.

_"Mukaikaze no, naka demo. Kurai umi no soko demo. Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai. Yume ga hajimaru Super Live! Hikari to kage no suteeji. Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs! Yuuki wo kureru ai no uta."_

"Geez! How long do you have to sing!?" Sheeshe asked annoyed.

"We get it already!" Mimi screamed.

_"Ai wo migite ni Super Live! Namida to ase no suteeji. Utaitsudzukete Super Girls! Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo."_

"Yeah! Seira!" Natsu cheered.

"Awesome!" Gray said.

"Nice job Seira!" Erza complimented.

"Love Shower... Pitch!" Seira and Karen said together.

The Black Beauty Sisters screamed one more time and looked exhausted.

"How about an Encore?"

"Just shut up already!" Sheeshe said.

"You'll be sorry the next time!" Mimi threatened.

Seira and Karen changed back and Erza was dragging Natsu to Seira.

"Erza! Okay okay! Ya don't have to be so rough about it." Natsu complained.

"Seira!" Karen shouted coming from behind the snow hill.

"Karen!" Seira said.

"Oh, is she another friend of yours?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. This is Karen. Karen, this is my team in Fairy Tail." Seira introduced.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"My name is Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Gray Fullbuster."

"I'm Happy."

"I'm Carla. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"My name is Erza Scarlet."

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you all. Thanks for taking care of Seira." Karen said.

"What're you talking about!? I don't need anyone to take care of me Karen!" Seira said, remiinding Natsu that he still needed to apologize from earlier.

"Uh... Seira?" Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Hm?" Seira said.

"Well... I'm sorry for calling ya weak in the guild earlier!" Natsu blurted.

Seira just stared at the dragon slayer and smiled. "It's okay Natsu. I was never angry at you. You just don't think sometimes."

Natsu looked at Seira and then he smiled back at her. That was, until Karen spoke up. "So, you're the one who made Seira run all the way out here. Drenched from all the snow going on her."

Natsu tensed up and looked at Karen. Her expression was like Rina's but instead of rage, Karen had 'determination for a pounding' written on her face. Natsu swallowed a big gulp of nervousness.

"Karen! I told you I only came out here to think for a bit!" Seira spoke up.

"Yeah! But how come Rina can scare them and I can't?"

"Who told you that?"

"Rina's the one who told me you were in a guild and she also told me what happened when she entered the guild a few days ago."

Seira face-palmed. "I never should've asked." She mumbled.

"But anyway Karen. It's fine, Natsu apologized didn't he?"

Karen crossed her arms and pouted. "Yeah I guess he did apologize."

Team Natsu giggled a little at the 2 girl's argument. Then, Lucy remembered something.

"Hey Karen? Do you know if another boat is coming soon?" Lucy asked.

"You guys took the boat?" Karen asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Erza replied asking.

"No. But you could've gotten here faster on an airplane. They get here in about 5 minutes. It's only a 2 hour ride from here to Magnolia." Karen explained.

"Yeah but we were at Pearl Piari and Rina said the only way to get here was on a boat." Happy said.

"She must've punished you then cause the airplane also takes trips to Pearl Piari too." Karen said shrugging her shoulders.

"That was probably meant for Pyro over there." Gray said pointing at Natsu who was shocked and frozen.

Everybody laughed.

* * *

Afterwards, Team Natsu said goodbye to Karen and then left on the airplane. Natsu still got sick, obviously. But Wendy was able to cast a spell on him for about and hour and in the end everything was fine. They arrived at Magnolia by nightfall and most of the guild members - who were worried about Seira - nearly tackled the poor Mermaid Princess.

Seira explained everything and where she went and everyone relaxed. Team Natsu also told them what happened while they were looking for Seira and they asked many questions like how did Natsu survive a 5 hour boat ride and other questions including the fire dragon slayer.

But for most of the night, everybody had a total blast.

* * *

**Finally! This filler chapter is now done! I'm sorry for the late update. I was just had a bit of writers block for this story and I was finishing up my final drafts for my Fairy Tail and Shugo Chara crossover story. I've decided that I'm going to write mostly Fairy Tail fanfics and crossovers. Recently, I've been reading FT fics whhere Lucy leaves and learns dragon slaying magic because of some big secret and all that. So, I'm also working on one of those too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the last filler chapter! Byee~:3**


	9. Coco and Noelle

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I hadn't updated this story for soo long! Please forgive me! It's been a real struggle to especially finish this chapter because I couldn't think of a plot line for it. But now, I finally finished it and I hope you like it!**

* * *

It's now been a few weeks since Team Natsu and Seira came back from the South Pole and met Karen. Natsu had stopped making Seira and Lucy tell him where they were going and what they were doing. Lucy was the most happiest though. She loved having her 'freedom' back in her possession.

Seira - on the other hand - was just the same as usual. Acting as if nothing ever happened to her or that she never ran away from the guild. But then again, she was more happy since Team Natsu had decided to take a break from jobs to just hang out in the guild.

Big mistake. Since Natsu and Gray were staying for the day, another huge brawl was happening inside the guild. Which meant for most of the girls to take cover, more tables and chairs breaking and Makarov getting a terrible headache. But that's what happens when Team Natsu stays for the day.

Seira had decided to walk around Magnolia for her day off and was seeing the places she hasn't been to since she arrived. But, as she was entering a café to have something to eat, she saw that the stop wasn't open. It was empty.

Seira looked around and saw that the owner was carrying some boxes from the back room. The owner looked like he was about to drop one of the boxes and Seira wentin to help him.

"Here. Let me help you with one of those."

"Oh. Thank you. But I can't ask you to do that." He replied.

"It's okay. You look like you needed help anyway."

Seira followed the owner to a different room and placed the box she was carrying down. The owner did the same and wiped his forehead from his sweat.

"What are in these boxes?" Seira asked curiously.

"Supplies. I closed the café so I could fix up the place to an even better one."

"Wow. I can't wait for you to be done so I can eat here sometime."

"Heh. Thanks."

Then, the phone on the counter where the cash register was started to ring. The owner ran to it and answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

Seira followed him and listened to his responses.

"Alright. Yes we have that in stock. A delivery? Yes, it will take about a few hour to bring. Alright. Thank you for your business."

The owner hanged up and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Seira asked.

"I have to make a delivery to someone in a place called the South Pacific. It's gonna take awhile to find since I don't know of that place."

"How about I make the delivery?" Seira suggested.

"You know where the South Pacific is?" The owner asked surprised.

"Yeah! I have a friend who lives there. Just tell me where I have to go and give me the food. Then, I'll make the delivery in no time!"

"Alright. But I must give you something in return for helping me."

"Just make sure you save a nice strawberry cake for me the next time I come and visit the café. That's the perfect reward for me and I'll bring my friends the next time too!"

The owner nodded and gave Seira 2 boxes of chocolate cake. He told her that the client said that they would wait at the Harbor of Argentina **(Yes, I'm bringing places from our our world to Fiore. By the way, I don't know what places are near the South Pacific Ocean so if Argentina is nowhere near there, forgive me) **and luckily for Seira, she knew where it was.

* * *

But since Seira thought that she was going alone, Seira went back to the guild to see if Juvia would be able to make the cakes have a water free barrier so they won't get wet while she's swimming.

"A water free barrier?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. I'm making a delivery for someone and I was going to take a boat. So I was hoping you coulld make a water free barrier so the cakes wouldn't get wet." Seira explained while lying about the boat.

"Alright then." Juvia replied making the water barrier.

Seira then hugged Juvia and smiled. "Thanks Juvia! You're the best!"

Juvia blushed a little and slightly hugged Seira back. "You're... welcome."

"Hey Seira! Where ya goin' with that package?" Gray asked.

"I'm making a delivery for someone and as a reward, I get a nice strawberry cake the next time I go there. Juvia helped me so it wouldn't get wet on my boat ride there."

"Really? Well then, thanks for that Juvia."

Juvia blushed madly and turned tomato red. "It was... no problem."

Suddenly, Erza appeared behind Seira. Clearly overhearing the part about Seira getting a nice strawberry cake as a reward. "I'm coming with you."

"Eh? Erza?" Seira asked a bit surprised.

"You're going on a job Seira? Can I come?" Wendy asked along with Carla.

Then Lucy, Natsu and Happy came. "What's up guys?" Lucy asked.

"We're going on a job." Erza replied for Seira.

"How much is the pay?" Happy asked for Lucy.

"A strawberry cake." Gray replied.

"Sweet! Food!" Natsu said.

"Wait-?" Seira said.

"Well, I guess I'm coming too." Lucy said.

Seira sighed and knew that she wasn't going to change ttheir minds. "Fine. You all can come along."

* * *

Soon later, Team Natsu met at the Harbor. But Seira looked at the sea seriously. Seira smelled the air and immediately knew that a storm was coming their way. A big one. She turned back to her team and noticed that they were talking and seemed really excited to go to with her on the job. Probably because they wanted the reward that came with it.

Of course, now the whole asking Juvia to make the cakes waterproof was now useless. Then again, Seira should've expected this from her teammates and just put up with all the craziness she would have to endure during this trip.

Also, she had to try to ignore Natsu's motion sickness and she decided to take a nap. Since she was tired from dealing with the water demons. Even Seira gets tired from singing to the water demons.

* * *

Soon enough, Team Natsu arrived at the Harbor of Argentina. They got off the boat and Natsu was happy that he finally got of the _death trap._

"Oh yeah! I'm alive again!"

"Cool it will ya, Hot Head!?" Gray said.

"What!? You wanna go, Ice Stripper!?"

"Gladly."

"Both of you cut it out!" Erza said.

Then, the 2 fire and ice mages shut their mouths, scared from Erza's wrath.

"We're on an important job. I won't let you ruin this for me."

"You really want that cake don't you Erza?" Lucy and Wendy thought.

"Those idiots." Carla murmured, face-palming.

Seira looked around, ignoring the mages bickering and noticed that there were 2 people just standing around at the Harbor.

Both were girls. One had very long blonde hair, a slightly lighter shade than Lucy. She wore a plain bright yellow sundress that went below the knees and wore matching yellow sandals. On top of her head she wore a large yellow-orange sun hat and wore the same colored sunglasses.

The second girl had longer hair than the first and was an indigo blue. She also wore the same color sunglasses. She wore a navy-blue dress that went below the knees and had dark blue flats. She had no sun hat and she was slightly taller than the blonde.

When the 3 made eye contact, the 2 girls instantly recognized the Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess and Seira recognized the 2 as well - despite the the fact the 2 covered their eyes.

"Seira!" The 2 said happily.

"Coco! Noelle!"

Team Natsu turned to Seira, then to the 2 girls, weirdly. Giving glances to each other.

The 3 girls hugged as Coco - the blonde - and Noelle - the indigo-haired - took off their hat and sunglasses.

"What're you guys doing here in Argentina's harbor?"

"We're waiting for a 2 chocolate cakes we ordered from Magnolia. That's where you're guild is right?" Coco asked placing her right hand on her hip, posing like a model for no reason.

"Yeah! That's right and I'm the one who has your cake!" Seira said enthusiastically as she handed the 2 boxes of cake to the 2 girls.

Coco and Noelle squealed happily since they had been _dying _to eat that cake.

Seira then noticed that Team Natsu was just standing behind her, very awkwardly, staring at the 3 girls.

"Oh yeah!" Seira said, catching the 2 older girls attention.

"Coco. Noelle. This is my team from Fairy Tail. The guy with pink hair is Natsu Dragneel. The other blonde is Lucy Heartfilia. The black haired guy is Gray Fullbuster. The red head is Erza Scarlet. The bluenette is Wendy. The blue cat is Happy and the white cat is Carla. Guys, these are my friends, Coco and Noelle!"

"Wow Seira! I didn't know you were on the same team as the Salamander, Titania and the Maiden of the Sky?" Coco said very impressed, swallowing her piece of cake.

"That's impressive." Noelle added. "Oh yeah! Karen was here earlier. But she didn't tell us this was your team."

"Hehehe. She must still be hating on Natsu." Seira laughed mentally.

"Wait? You know Karen?" Erza asked.

"Oh. I guess I should've mentioned this earlier. Karen and Noelle are sisters." Seira said.

"EHH!" Team Natsu shouted.

"But you guys don't look that alike!" Lucy reasoned.

"Me and my sister get that a lot." Noelle giggled.

"Hey! You guys should stay awhile. I'm sure you might wanna rest after travelling from Magnolia." Coco suggested.

"Sure, of you don't mind the company." Gray said.

Suddenly, Coco and Noelle's faces turned tomato red as they hid their faces.

"What?"

"Gray your clothes..." Carla said sighing.

"What the-!?"

Wendy giggled and Lucy turned to see Natsu grinning really happily.

"What's he so happy about?"

"Yes! I don't have to go back on that death trap right now!" Natsu thought as he mentally jumped around.

* * *

As the group walked around, Coco and Lucy really bonded. Mainly over fashion. Though, Lucy would probably sigh every now and then when Coco started talking about boys and Lucy's love life.

Wendy was there listening in on the 2 blondes conversation and couldn't help but either blush or giggle slightly. Other than Carla who was busy talking to herself about Wendy's well-being.

The other 3 girls - Seira, Noelle and Erza - started talking about how life was in Magnolia and Argentina.

Noelle was really happy that she was talking to someone as popular as Erza, aka Titania.

Then, there was Natsu, Gray and Happy. Natsu and Gray were trying their best to not argue with each other, especially while Erza was right behind them and Happy was just hovering above the 2 looking for fish.

Seira couldn't help but smile so much that her cheeks actually started to hurt. She was happy that she was able to let Coco and Noelle become friends with her team.

Later on, the group had decided to go get something to eat at the plaza and Seira had to go to the bathroom. She left the others in a hurry and then got out.

Little did the Mermaid Princess know, that she was about to be taken away.

As Team Natsu, Coco and Noelle waited for Seira to come back, it had been almost an hour and still no sign of her.

They were getting worried and Team Natsu had a feeling it had to do with the water demons.

Coco and Noelle exchanged glances. Fully knowing that the mages knew of Seira's powers. They couldn't blow their cover, of course, being the South Pacific Ocean and Artic Ocean Mermaid Princesses.

"Hey..." Lucy spoke up.

"We know." Coco said.

"She's late and we're worried." Noelle said.

"Let's split up. Cover as much ground as you can. If she's not here, that means trouble is coming. Meet back here in an hour and a half." Erza ordered.

They nodded and split up.

Wendy, Carla and Gray.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

Erza alone.

Coco and Noelle.

But the 2 mermaids knew, where she might be.

* * *

The clouds turned dark and it was only 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Anyone could hear thunder if they were close enough to sea. But no one was, except for an tanned red head holding a large brown sack. Inside the sack, you could see something struggle in the inside.

Inside the sack was none other than Seira. She felt uncomfortable laying in the sack with her back arched upward. She was trying to move and wriggle her way out, but it was of no use. She couldn't do anything.

"How did I get myself into this?" Seira thought. "I just needed to go to the washroom and then eat something yummy."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Seira was done using the washroom and was going out of the washroom. When she exited, she hadn't expected for a bag to go over her head. Then, Seira felt herself being lifted up into the air._

_"What the-!? What's going on!?"_

_"Hehehe... Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess. You won't be getting away from me now..."_

_"That voice!? Izul!?" Seira shouted._

_Seira never got a reply. She just felt herself being thrown over what felt like a shoulder and being taken away._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"This is not my day." Seira groaned.

Her stomach growled and the Mermaid Princess started to get hungry. Seira struggled and she tried to kick the sac open.

"It's pointless to try, Mermaid Princess. I already let one of my water dragons take the bag." Izul said giggling in an evil manner.

"You won't get away with this Izul! My team and friends will be there to defeat you!"

"Your team? Friends?" Izul said as she smirked in amusement. "You mean... those fairies and other Mermaid Princesses are here?"

"Uh oh..." Seira thought covering her mouth.

"This just got a whole lot interesting."

"You won't beat them Izul! They're far more stronger than you!" Seira said.

"We'll see about that. I wonder what the fairies will think if I drown you and they untie the bag, only to see you as a mermaid."

Seira gasped. If that happened, Seira would turn into bubbles.

"Besides, can you here that wonderful weather we're having? I'm sure the fairies would like to take a swim with the Mermaid Princesses."

"Coward!" Seira shouted.

"Ahahahaha!" Izul laughed.

"I can't transform in here. I don't have a lot of space." Seira thought in worry.

"Seira!" Coco and Noelle's voice called.

Izul turned around and smirked deviously.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Indigo and Orange Pearl Mermaid Princesses? What my luck!"

"You won't get away with this, Izul!" Coco said.

"Give Seira back now!" Noelle shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" Izul asked giggling creepy-like.

Coco and Noelle were about to transform, but Izul made them stop by putting her hand up.

"Don't do it."

"Why should we listen to you?" Noelle asked.

"If the fairies see you like that, what would you do? They think that the Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess is the only one with such magic. But when they see you, that's a whole new story. Plus, if you're busy with me, the fairies would be the one to untie the bag and see her with a tail. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Izul reasoned.

"Don't listen to her! Coco! Noelle!" Seira shouted.

"How would she be seen with a tail if she's in the bag?" Coco asked.

Izul just smirked in response, waiting for one of them to say that question. She snapped her fingers and her water dragon had flew over the cliff and dropped the bag into the deep waters. Seira fell and she had to make sure that her tail doesn't appear. Since Team Natsu could come at any moment and see her with the tail. But the downfall of that, is that Seira couldn't breathe underwater.

"Seira!" The 2 other mermaids shouted.

"Now, let's have a little fun." Izul said as she snapped her fingers and water dragons started to hit the mermaids.

"We... can't fight like this..." Coco said.

"All we... can do... is hope that... the fairies come... and beat her..." Noelle said. "Just... bear the pain... a little... longer."

* * *

Back with the fairies, they had met back at the plaza. They saw no sign of Seira, but they noticed that they were also missing the 2 other Mermaid Princesses.

"Where are they?" Happy asked.

"Don't tell me they stopped at a boutique or something." Carla added.

"Do ya think they're in trouble?" Gray asked.

"If they are, then we have more searching to do." Lucy said.

"How dare they ignore my orders!" Erza said.

That's when Natsu heard the thunder near the coast. The clouds were dark as his coat and he could see flashes of lightning coming their way. That's when the wind blew slightly and Natsu caught the scent of all 3 mermaids... and the red headed water demon.

"We gotta go this way." Natsu said pointing the way.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I picked up their scents thanks to the wind. We just better hurry in that direction."

"I agree. The breeze doesn't feel right. It gives off a creepy feeling." Wendy added.

"Plus... I smell that old hag of a water demon." Natsu said as his eyes narrowed.

"Alright then. You heard him, let's go that way!" Erza said.

Everyone else nodded and started running toward the coast, where the 3 mermaids were trapped.

* * *

As Seira did her best to hold her breath in, she couldn't take it much longer. She could still feel herself drowning toward the bottom and her air was giving away. Seira struggled as she tried to rip the bag open and she was set free. But it was no use. The water pressure was making it even harder for her to escape.

"Guys. Coco. Noelle. Please hurry soon..." Seira said as she held her breath in a little longer.

Suddenly, a loud yell of a pink haired dragon slayer could be heard. "Seira!"

"Natsu!" Seira thought as she was loosing consciousness.

Back on the surface, Natsu was dashing with fire on his fists. Behind him was the rest of Team Natsu, trying to catch up to the dragon slayer.

"Everyone..." Coco said relieved.

"You came just in time." Noelle thought happily.

Team Natsu stopped as they looked at the situation before them. Coco and Noelle are being attacked by the Izul's water dragons and Seira was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, finally the little puny fairies came to save the day." Izul said, laughing deviously.

"How dare you hurt innocent girls!" Erza said as she made a sword appear.

"Where's Seira ya freakin' water demon!" Natsu demanded.

"Do you really wanna know?" Izul asked.

"Don't tell me..." Lucy said as she trailed off to look at the water.

"You wouldn't have!" Wendy shouted.

"Oh, I really did." Izul said grinning. "You're_ precious _friend is probably at the bottom of the ocean by now."

"We gotta go save her! Before she drowns!" Gray yelled.

"Oh no you won't." Izul said.

Izul then made the dragons go for the mages. The water dragons obeyed her order and they left the 2 Mermaid Princesses. Coco and Noelle saw this as their chance. They jumped into the deep waters below them and transformed into their mermaid forms. They started swimming to find the bag that Seira was in.

"We have to hurry, Coco."

"I know, she might think the mages would save her. So she might be in her human form." Coco replied.

"That means she has no air to breathe." Noelle added.

The 2 girls nodded and they continued to swim faster toward the deep murky waters.

"Seira, hold on just a little longer!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Seira was still holding her breath desperately. She had been falling deeper in the deep water for who knows how long now. She doesn't even know if the others had come to rescue her, Coco and Noelle. Seira was about to give away in a few seconds and she knew that she would have to resort to showing her tail and revealing her secret. Seira - tired of holding her breath any longer - opened her mouth for air and she swallowed a lot of salt water.

The taste was bad and it itched her throat to open it again and get rid of the itchiness. Seira knew that she couldn't open her mouth and she debated whether to go into her mermaid form or just stay human. Finally, the girl felt the bottom of the deep ocean. She knew that if the water dragons had thrown her more out into the water, she would've had been a goner for sure.

Seira felt cold and she shivered trying to warm herself up. Seira tried not to fall asleep, but it was no use. Seira was tired. Her eyes began to feel heavy and she opened her eyes to only be greeted by darkness. Seira didn't know how far deep she was and she knew swimming from inside the bag would be useless.

"There it is!" Seira heard a voice said.

She felt the bag moving a bit and the top opened. Seira looked up and saw the light in the distance. But was even more reassuring to her was that it was Coco and Noelle, who had found her.

"Seira!" The 2 Mermaid Princesses said relieved.

"You're still alive!"

Seira swam out of the bag and transformed into her mermaid form. Coughing out her itchy throat and breathing in and out for precious air.

"Finally I'm out!"

"Thank goodness you're alright." Noelle said hugging her as well as Coco.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Izul kidnapped me when I left the washroom. Though, I knew that either you or Team Natsu would find me soon enough."

"C'mon Seira. Let's go to the surface and show Izul to never mess with Mermaid Princesses." Coco said.

"Wait! My team doesn't know that you guys have the same magic as I do. We're gonna have to separate."

"Well, what do you suggest, Seira?" Noelle asked.

"Go to the surface and hide somewhere the others won't see you sing or transform. I'll swim up and transform and start singing, while you guys just join in without notice."

"Good plan. Let's go, Noelle."

"Right Coco."

As soon as they left, Seira started swimming up to the surface at full speed. As soon as she could see Izul's water dragons, Seira decided to transform.

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

Noelle and Coco had arrived to their hiding place and saw the faint glow in the water, knowing Seira had transformed.

"Indigo Pearl Voice!"

"Yellow Pearl Voice!"

Noelle's idol form was similar to Karen's and looked like a twin set, except for the fact that it was an indigo color rather than a purple color like Karen's.

Coco's idol form looked like Lucia's and Hanon's but instead, it was a turtle neck - rather than strapless or with sleeves - like Rina's.

Seira resurfaced as Team Natsu and Izul turned around and saw her.

"Seira!"

"But how!?"

"I was finally able to get out of that nasty, dirty kind of a bag." She then stared intensely at Izul. "I won't forgive you for stuffing me in a bag! Pitchy Pitchy Voice Live Start!"

_"Star Light! __Hikari wo. Motto atsumetara. __Kono sekai wa. Kitto kawatteku. __Mukaikaze no naka demo. Kurai umi no soko demo. Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai."_

_No_

Now, it was Coco and Noelle's turn to join in the singing.

_"Yume ga hajimaru Super Live! Hikari to kage no suteeji! Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs! Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta!"_

"Love Shower Pitch!" The 3 said in unison. "How about an Encore?"

"Screw your encore!" Izul replied, teleporting away.

Seira, Coco and Noelle dismissed their idol forms as Team Natsu ran to the Orange Mermaid Princess.

"Seira!" Lucy said hugging her first. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Seira patted Lucy's back, attempting to calm the celestial mage. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

The rest of Team Natsu joined the hug as Coco and Noelle ran to hug Seira as an act too. "Seira!" They called.

Team Natsu parted with her as all 3 Mermaid Princesses hugged it all out.

"We did it." Seira whispered to the both of them.

Coco and Noelle nodded in return as the 3 broke their group hug.

The Yellow and Indigo Mermaid Princesses then sighed exhausted from that afternoon. So, they lead the fairies and Seira back to the harbor, gave Seira _her _pay and waved goodbye as the boat left for Magnolia.

"They were a fun bunch, don't you agree Noelle?"

"Yeah. Seira has found a good guild to join. But, I don't know how long it will last, Coco."

* * *

Soon, Seira arrived back at the café, where the owner was waiting for her return. But he was surprised that Team Natsu had followed with her. He went up to the group and bent down to Seira's height.

"I'm glad you're back. How did it go?"

"It was great! Delivery was a great success!" Seira replied with a thumbs up.

"Well then, I better bring out that reward of yours, don't I?"

"You might want to get a larger one." Seira pointed at Erza, who had a gleam in her eye for the cake.

"I see what you mean. I'll have it right away."

He was about to head into the kitchen until Lucy stopped him. "Wait! What about the payment of the order?"

"She can keep it. The least I can do." Then, before Seira could protest, he disappeared into the kitchen for the cake.

A few hours later, the cake was gone.

Probably have a lucky guess as to why. When Erza saw the beautiful strawberry cake, she nearly demolished the whole thing if it wasn't for Seira reminding Erza to share with the others. So in the end, Erza got half of the cake and everyone else just got 1 slim slice of the cake.

But, it wasn't until Natsu and Gray started arguing for some random reason that Erza wanted to leave the café. Seira, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla could only giggle as the 3 old friends ranted about the weirdest of things.

* * *

**Yay! Another long chapter for you guys! I'm sorry if Erza seemed too eager to have her cake in the end. I wanted to finish this chapter for the longest time, it's just that 1. I didn't have time because it's grad week and 2. I had the longest writer's block. So, finally, we can go back to the main story since this is the last filler chapter and now the story is almost reaching it's climax. So, I'll see you guys again in the next chapter!**


	10. Fairy Tail Captured

**We are now back on track for this story guys! No more fillers and we can now finish the story. This is the beginning of the climax so were getting closer to the end. Heh, see what I did there with END? For those readers out there who have no idea what I'm talking about, I suggest you start reading more news on Fairy Tail right now. So anyway, it's story time!**

* * *

As the days went by, Seira had been going on many missions with Team Natsu. It was fun for her to be by their side and they helped beat the water demons. Nothing could go wrong. That's what everyone had thought of. But they were wrong.

It was at least 2 months since Seira had joined the guild. She was the first one to join since Fairy Tail was considered the weakest guild in Fiore, after all. Seira, Wendy, Erza and Carla were gonna sleep at Lucy's apartment for the night for some girl talk. They needed it. Lucy had locked up all the windows and plugged her fireplace. Just in case Natsu, Happy or Gray decide to come.

Seira had asked Lucy if she could use her bathroom for a bath. Since she couldn't earlier. Lucy asked Seira if she would like to talk as she took a bath. But, Seira was hesitant and declined.

As the 3 mages and Exceed waited, Lucy spoke up. "I wonder why Seira is hesitant whenever she's near water."

"That's none of our concern. We shouldn't question one of our guild mates." Erza replied.

"I agree. Whatever Seira doesn't tell us, we should let her be." Carla added agreeing.

"That's true. But still. We've been a team since 2 months now and I feel like she hasn't completely opened up to us." Wendy said.

"Yeah. But I can't blame her. It took all of us awhile before we could share our dark secrets to each other." Lucy implied.

"Just give Seira time." Erza said.

"She'll tell us when she wants to." Carla said.

At that moment, Seira had finished her bath and had already changed into her pj's.

"Thanks Lucy for letting me take a bath here." Seira said.

"No problem." Lucy replied. "Anyway, let's get this started." Seira suggested sitting down.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to the girls. Maria, Izul, Eriru, Yuuri, Sheeshe and Mimi were standing on the roof of Lucy's home. Covered in darkness.

"Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess. We're coming for you... and your precious guild." Sheeshe said as the others smiled deviously at their plan.

* * *

That morning, everybody had already arrived at the guild. Team Natsu was about to go pick a job, until the guild doors burst wide open so suddenly. Everyone turned to see who it was and it was none other than, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noelle and Coco there. Though they didn't recognize them because they were already in idol form. So they thought they were clients from someone's previous jobs before.

"Seira. We need your help." Lucia said stern and seriously.

Seira - along with the rest of Team Natsu - came up to the 6 other girls.

"What do you need with me?" Seira asked smiling.

"Seira. This is very serious." Hanon said in a scared tone.

"Who're you?" Gray asked.

"I helped these people in a different area from before I joined the guild. They actually helped me take care of the water demons over there too." Seira replied lying to him.

"Back to what I was saying, there's trouble coming and we need you're help, Seira." Hanon said.

Seira stopped smiling and grew a worried expression. "What?" Seira asked confused.

"It's the water demons. All of them. They've disappeared." Rina said.

"They stopped attacking about a month ago." Karen added.

"What's this gotta do with me?" Seira asked scared.

"We think they're trying to get revenge on you and the guild." Noelle informed.

"What!?" Natsu asked shocked.

"If you leave - Seira - they might just go after you and leave the rest of the guild alone. Then 'you' can defeat all of them at once." Coco finished explaining.

Seira looked back at Fairy Tail. Then, looked at the 6 Princesses. She didn't want her guild to suffer pain because of her presence, she laid out all her options and came up with a final decision.

"Alright. For the good of the guild." Seira decided.

"Seira." Lucy thought sadly.

"Well I say no!" Natsu spoke up crossing his arms.

"This is her choice." Erza said.

"No! This is the Fairy Tail guild. Ya mess with one of us, ya mess with all of us." Natsu argued with Erza.

"Calm down Flame Brain. She'll only be gone for a few days." Gray said trying to hold Natsu back.

"Shut up, Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu. Seira can take care of herself. These people will look after her." Wendy reasoned.

"Natsu. It'll be okay." Happy said.

"Stay calm, Natsu." Carla added too.

"So what!? Seira's gonna leave Fairy Tail and try to beat'em!? If those water demons are all together, she's just sacrificing herself! Especially with those annoying sisters, who knows!?" Natsu argued.

"Natsu! Seira will be fine! She has the other 6 watching over her. They'll make sure she comes back!" Lucy scolded Natsu.

"I don't care! We can take those water demons!" Natsu declared.

"No." Seira spoke up.

Everybody became very silent. It was so quiet you can probably hear the birds flying.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"No. You can't. My decision is final. I'll see you guys after a few days." Seira said.

She turned around and the other 6 followed her.

After they were out of sight, someone clapped slowly inside the guild hall.

"Mermaid Princesses are quite the idiots, if I must say." A voice said.

Team Natsu turned to see Sheeshe and Mimi behind her.

"You!" Natsu said.

"When did you get in the guild hall!?" Gajeel asked pointing at the 2.

"Save the questions for later." Mimi replied sharply.

"I wasn't on planning on asking more." Gajeel said.

"Juvia will fight too." Juvia said getting in position.

"You guys will pay for interrupting my drinking time." Cana said taking out her cards.

Levy then notices Makarov. "Master!" Levy called out.

"What do we have here, Sister Mimi?" Sheeshe asked weirdly.

"It's the Master of Fairy Tail, Sister Sheeshe." Mimi replied.

"What do you want with my guild, Black Beauty Sisters?" Makarov asked sternly.

"Has the Indian Mermaid Princess told you about us?" Sheeshe asked.

"Well, I feel touched." Mimi commented.

"Answer the question! I don't know of any Indian Mermaid. Nor any Princess." Makarov demanded impatient.

"Indian Mermaid Princess." Lucy said.

"Hehehe." Sheeshe laughed.

Then, she and Mimi snapped their fingers and thick long pieces of seaweed wrapped themselves around all the members of Fairy Tail, including Makarov. Eriru appeared from the shadows and grinned.

"Nice work, Eriru." Mimi complimented.

"Thank you." Eriru sad looking at the mages.

"Hey let me own from here!" Natsu said trying to struggle out.

But then, he felt swaying and started to get motion sick.

"What an idiot." Team Natsu thought.

The seaweed tightened so it had a firm grip and Sheeshe turned around. She blew up the back wall, grinning.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Erza asked.

"Simple. We're gonna use you as bait." Mimi aswered.

Then, everyone in Fairy Tail had blacked out.

* * *

The 7 Mermaid Princesses had finally arrived at the harbor of Magnolia.

Suddenly, all of them heard an explosion. Seira turned with worry, only to see black smoke from Fairy Tail.

"It's probably the Black Beauty Sisters and the Dark Lovers!" Seira shouted about to run back.

"Seira!" Lucia called as she and the others followed.

When they arrived at the guild, no one was inside. The only thing there, was a big hole where the bar used to stand.

"No." Seira whispered worried.

Suddenly, Yuuri had appeared. "Hello Mermaid Princesses." Yuuri said smiling deviously.

"Where are my friends!? What did you do to them!?" Seira demanded.

"Seira calm down!" Hanon said.

Yuuri just laughed.

"The rest of the Dark Lovers and the Black Beauty Sisters told me to tell you 7 that if you want your guild mates and friends back, come to the edge of town where the old Fairy Tail guild hall used to stand. They'll be near the water." Yuuri said as she teleported out of there.

"Wait a minute Yuuri!" Rina shouted.

"They're doing this to reveal ourselves to the entire guild." Karen guessed.

"We can't risk it." Noelle said.

"There must be another way to help them." Coco said thinking.

"I don't care." Seira said. "Those water demons could be drowning them, for all I know!"

"Seira. At least think about your considering." Rina said.

"We must come up with a plan first." Hanon insisted.

"We don't have time! They all helped us, so now I'm gonna help them too. They never saw your forms. They never even saw you when you helped us defeat the water demons. But they saw me. So I'm going after them." Seira said running through the hole.

Leaving the other Mermaid Princesses behind.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! So did you enjoy it? I hope so! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! So see ya next time!**


	11. The End

**Srry for leaving this story for soo long! I guess I kind of forgot about it... srry. But hey, to make it up to you, I decided to finish off this story in one final chapter! Which is this one! Then, I'll make a new story but with a little twist to it. I hope you can forgive me for the long long LONG wait and enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

At the edge of Magnolia, the water demons were eagerly awaiting for the Mermaid Princesses' arrival as the members of Fairy Tail continued to dangle from the seaweed vines around their bodies, floating above the water.

"They should be here soon, Sister Sheeshe." Mimi said, putting her hand on Sheeshe's shoulder.

"Right, Sister Mimi." Sheeshe replied, bringing Mimi's face closer to her own.

"You'll never get away with this!" Lucy shouted, trying to struggle free.

"They'll beat you to a pulp!" Gray shouted too.

"No they won't." Izul retorted.

"Once we start drowning you in the water, those Mermaids won't even dare to fight us!" Eriru said as she snapped her fingers.

The seaweed suddenly started descending in the water and the Fairy Tail mages couldn't do anything at all.

"Hold your breath! All of you!" Erza shouted as all mages were now under the water.

Then, the Black Beauty Sisters and the Dark Lovers heard someone coming towards them in fast speed. They turned around to where the footsteps were and saw Seira running towards them.

"At least your message got through to one of them, Yuuri." Sheeshe said.

"How true!" Mimi agreed.

"Of course it did!" Yuuri boasted in response.

"Everyone!" Seira called out as she panted.

Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu heard Seira's call and smirked. But then, before anything else, Natsu and Gajeel started to get motion sickness once again.

"Where are my friends!?" Seira demanded.

"Oh don't worry about them. They're all just taking a little swim." Maria said.

Seira looked over to the water and saw her entire guild struggling in the water with the seaweed vines wrapped around their bodies tightly, all desperately holding their breath.

"No!" Seira said.

Without hesitating, she jumped into the water and started swimming toward each of her guild mates and master. Untying the seaweed vines. She didn't have her tail, so Seira was definitely slower in the water and she couldn't breathe like she normally would. Then, Sheeshe decided to make it harder.

"Eriru! Spread the vines apart!" Sheeshe ordered.

"With pleasure." Eriru replied happily.

The seaweed vines obeyed the water demon and moved farther apart. On the other hand, Seira was becoming more tired from trying to untie one of the vines and everybody was starting to run out of air.

"I lost." Seira thought as she hung her head in defeat. Then, more seaweed vines wrapped themselves around Seira's body and brought her into the air.

"Seira!" Everyone in the guild thought through Warren's telepathy.

"Keep holding your breath!" Erza commanded.

"For Seira's sake!" Lucy added.

"Stay alive! Please!" Wendy begged.

"Don't any of you dare give up!" A voice said in the distance.

Seira raised her head slightly to see Lucia and the others prepared to sing.

"Whaddaya know?" Mimi said with a smirk.

"All 7 Mermaid Princesses all together." Sheeshe added.

"We're not going to let you hurt our friends!" Lucia declared.

"We're so going to beat you!" Karen said.

"You're plan will fail!" Noelle shouted.

"What you did is unforgiveable!" Coco added.

"Let's go!" Hanon called.

"For Fairy Tail!" Rina cheered.

"Pitchy Pitchy Voice Live Start!" They all said as they started to sing.

_"Nanairo no, kaze ni fukarete. Tooi, misaki wo mezashiteta. Yoake mae, kikoeta merodii. Sore wa, totemo, natsukashii uta. Higashi no, sora e to, habataku toritachi. Saa, takarajima ni nukeru, chkamichi."_

"No!" Izul shouted.

"Why now!?" Eriru complained.

"Just when we were about to win..." Yuuri whined.

"Our plan was perfect!" Maria screamed.

The vines wrapping around Seira had unraveled and fled, making Seira fall in the water. While the vines on the mages were slightly loosened, but not to the point where they could get free.

_"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen. Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa. Ai wo tsutaerutame, Inochi ga mata umareru. Nanatsu no kuni no merodia. Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo. Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo. Watashi wa wasurenai."_

"I don't even care if I turn into bubbles..." Seira thought as the bubbles surrounded her from falling in the water. Then, she turned into her mermaid form.

_"Yukkuri to, kumo wa nagarete. Nijino hate ni kieteitta. Hoshitachi wa, shinju no you ni. Tsuyoi, hikari, hanachi hajimeru. Minami no, sora kara. Kikoeru kuchibue. Sou, otona ni naru toki go, kiteita."_

When Seira turned into her mermaid form, she untied Team Natsu first in fast speed. When they saw her, they were astonished from what they saw and what she had.

"Seira? What?" Lucy thought before she couldn't hold her breath anymore and rose to the surface along with her team.

_"Kiseki wa meguru bouken. Yasashii haha no negai wo. Mune ni idaki nagara. Daremo ga tabi wo shiteru. Hoshi furu fantajia. Afureru namida to inori. Dare ni mo wakaranai. Mirai wo, terrashiteru."_

Seira then untied the rest of Fairy Tail from their loosened vines and the mages surfaced for some much needed air. They smiled at each other and watched as the water demons struggled from Lucia and the other's singing.

_"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen. Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa. Ai wo tsutaerutame, Inochi ga mata umareru."_

"Aren't you done yet!?" Yuuri asked.

"How long is your damn song!?" Mimi complained.

"Cut it out already!" Izul begged.

"Why is this song the longest!?" Maria questioned.

"Ahh!" Eriru shouted as she spun around.

"This is getting annoying!" Sheeshe said.

_"Nanatsu no kuni no merodia. Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo. Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo. Watashi wa wasurenai."_

"Seira..." Lucy said as she and the rest turned to their orange haired nakama. Seira had resurfaced just a few minutes ago and was panting heavily, her back towards her guild.

"Seira?" Wendy asked.

The orange headed Mermaid Princess turned around and saw all of Fairy Tail looking at her with confused, tired or had no expressions at all. Seira averted her eyes with deep regret and dove back into the water, swimming away from the guild, from the other Mermaid Princess, from her guild mates and Magnolia.

_"Kiseki wa meguru bouken. Yasashii haha no negai wo. Mune ni idaki nagara. Daremo ga tabi wo shiteru. Hoshi furu fantajia. Afureru namida to inori. Dare ni mo wakaranai. Mirai wo, terrashiteru." _Lucia and the other's finally finished singing.

"Love Shower Pitch!" Lucia said.

"How about an encore?" Rina, Hanon, Karen, Noelle and Coco asked.

"No way!" Izul said furiously.

"Finally!" Eriru yelled in relief.

"You'll pay for this!" Yuuri declared.

"Pointless!" Maria complained.

"We were so close!" Mimi and Sheeshe complained angrily.

**"Mermaid Princesses."** A voice echoes in the 7 Princesses' heads as they knew whose voice that belonged to.

"Aqua Regina!" They said.

**"Mermaid Princesses. You are free to tell these mages the truth. You won't turn into bubbles."** Aqua Regina said as her voice faded away from their heads.

"Yes!" They all said at the same time.

* * *

After a few minutes, the Fairy Tail mages all got out of the water, Juvia and Wendy helping them dry off. Then, Lucia and the others approached them. Everybody was silent at first, until Erza spoke up.

"So... Seira's a mermaid?" The red head asked slowly.

"She's more than just a mermaid. She's the Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess." Coco confirmed.

"Seira's a Princess!?" Gray asked in shock.

"Yeah... and so are we." Noelle responded shocking everybody.

"I'm the North Pacific Ocean and the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess, Lucia." A light surrounding her as she turned human and the others followed in suite, revealing their human forms.

"I am the South Atlantic Ocean and the Aqua Pearl Mermaid Princess, Hanon."

"I'm the North Atlantic Ocean and the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess, Rina."

"I'm the Antarctic Ocean and the Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess, Karen."

"I am the Artic Ocean and the Indigo Pearl Mermaid Princess, Noelle."

"I'm the South Pacific Ocean and the Yellow Pearl Mermaid Princess, Coco."

The mages were silent for a bit before sweat dropping, with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. Astonished by this new information. Until, Levy spoke up.

"Y-You're Seira's friends!" She said, remembering Lucia, Hanon and Rina.

"You're those girls from those jobs!" Natsu said, remembering Karen, Noelle and Coco.

"Why didn't you - or Seira - tell us the fact that not only are you mermaids, but Princesses as well." Makarov asked.

"It's not like we or Seira didn't want to!" Noelle said. "We weren't allowed to."

"Juvia doesn't get it." The water woman said.

"What do ya mean ya weren't allowed to?" Gajeel asked.

"Did someone forbid it?" Cana asked too.

"You don't understand." Lucia said, turning her head away.

"If we tell you our identities..." Hanon started.

"We would turn into bubbles, otherwise known as sea foam." Rina finished crossing her arms.

"Bubbles!? Sea foam!?" The Fairy Tail members asked.

"Yeah. It's been a rule for centuries." Karen clarified.

"Then why are you telling us!?" Wendy asked, panicking a little bit.

"Our Goddess - Aqua Regina - said it is fine to tell you." Coco replied. "I bet it was because we dragged you into all of this that is our mess."

"So that must be why Seira never let's water touch her when we're around." Lucy said.

"That's right." Lucia agreed.

"What is she going do now?" Makarov asked curiously.

"She's probably going to leave the guild for awhile." Rina guessed.

"Don't worry." Hanon reassured.

"Seira's grown fond of you." Coco added.

"She probably just blames herself for all of this." Karen said.

"True. But she'll come around in no time." Noelle agreed.

"We'll tell her you're awaiting for her return." Lucia promised.

"Also, tell the kid that this is from the whole guild!" Natsu said smiling his usual grin. "Once a member of Fairy Tail, always a member of Fairy Tail."

The mermaids smiled at the guild in front of them and nodded. They walked to the ledge and jumped into the water. Shocking the Fairy Tail members with their appearances and tails. Team Natsu nodded in return and did the Fairy Tail sign as the other members followed.

Lucia and the others waved and dove into the water to find Seira and tell her the message from the fairies.

* * *

It's been at least 7 months after Seira and the rest of the Mermaid Princesses left Magnolia. In that time, Fairy Tail became the best guild in Fiore once again, they won the Grand Magic Games, all the guilds fought against the dragons and the fight against the corrupted Celestial Spirits happened.

Seira hadn't come back in that time yet, but if she did, she'd be really surprised. Fairy Tail had gotten their old guild hall back and now returned to normal better than ever. Team Natsu had just finished another job and is on a boat returning back to the guild.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Well, all except Natsu that is. He had passed out again due to his motion sickness and Erza had hit him on the head to sleep. Gray was also sleeping peacefully along with Happy and Carla too. Lucy, Wendy and Erza eating a snack and just talked.

"Hey! I got a fortune cookie!" Lucy said excitedly.

"What does it say?" Wendy asked.

Lucy cracked the cookie and read the piece of paper inside. "Um... it says; 'You will reunite with someone dear to you'."

"Interesting indeed." Erza said. "Well, we might find out when we're back at the guild."

"You're right." Wendy agreed.

Unknown to Team Natsu, the fortune cookie was indeed right. Following the boat, a girl with long straight orange hair, eyes and tail was swimming underwater alongside the boat and was humming a song. An orange mark on the side of her belly and an orange necklace around her neck with a pearl inside. It was Seira. She had returned.

"It's good to be back." She thought, grinning cheekily.

As soon as the boat finally stopped, Natsu dashed out of it as if his life depended on it and the others followed in suite, sighing at his childness.

"I'm alive!" Natsu cheered.

"Natsu, calm down will ya?" Lucy gestured.

"Listen to the girl, Fire Head." Gray agreed.

"You wanna go, Stripper Boy?" Natsu asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Come on guys, cut it out." Wendy said.

"They're at it again." Happy giggled.

"You'd think they wouldn't dare fight with Erza present." Carla sighed.

"Enough the both of you!" Erza commanded.

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu and Gray obeyed.

Seira - now in her human form - giggled at the sight and left. Lucy heard the giggle and turned around to see no one there and brushed it off as her imagination. Soon, Team Natsu made it to Fairy Tail and entered. Seira entering a few minutes later.

She stared in awe at the guild hall. SHe hadn't seen what it looked like in the past and was astonished at how big it was. It changed a lot in the last 7 months. The Mermaid Princess had changed her clothes to a an orange shirt and a dressy white top and flats. But, Seira hid her identity with a cloak to mess with her guild mates.

Exactly like the last time she first stepped foot in Fairy Tail, a brawl was happening like the usual. This time, Seira carefully made her way to the bar and sat 2 seats away from where Lucy, Wendy and Carla were sitting. The 3 girls not noticing her just yet. Then, Mira came over.

"Hi! What can I get you?" The eldest Strauss asked.

"A plain vanilla milkshake please." Seira replied softly.

"Coming right up." Mira replied as she disappeared into the kitchen and coming back out with the drink. "I've never seen you around in the guild. Are you new here?"

"No, I just went on a little vacation alone. It's been 7 months since I set foot in this guild." Seira replied.

"7 months?" Wendy thought as she could hear Seira.

"Wendy?" Carla asked concerned.

Suddenly, the blue headed dragon slayer caught Seira's scent, but didn't recognize it at first. "This scent, it's so familiar. 7 months ago was when..." Wendy mumbled to herself.

Seira noticed the dragon's slayer and instantly knew that she piecing the puzzle together. Seira smiled and whispered. "Have you figured most of it out, Wendy?"

Wendy sat up straight as she heard Seira's words and looked to where Seira was sitting. The cloaked girl smirked, got up and carefully made her way to the request board.

"Wendy? Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she waved her hand in front of Wendy's face.

"I thought... I thought I saw... Seira." The bluenette replied, Lucy's and Carla's eyes widening.

Then, the light's went dark and the spotlight turned on at the stage. Meaning it was time for the performances to start. Everybody turned to the stage and Gajeel had gone on and sang his song as usual. After he was done, Seira - still wearing the cloak - got onto the stage. Lucy, Wendy and Carla sitting with the rest of their team.

_"Dareka no koe ni namae wo. Yobarete, me wo samasu." _Seira sang as the Fairy Tail members had a sense of familiarity to the song. _"Aoi ni ukabu, umi no yurikago de. Yume wo, miteta no. Kono umi no dokoka de ima. Arasou, koe ga suru. Naiteru kokoro kara, ai wa umarenai. Kamashimi dake ga afurete shimau."_

That was when something in the mages' memories clicked and they knew exactly when and where they heard the song. Including who was singing it.

_"Utsukushii umi no, negai no kakaera kara. Umarete yukitai, hikari wo daite. Yuuyake ni somaru, orenji no umi ni wa. Sekai no, namida ga nemutteru." _

Seira took off her cloak and threw it to the side. Everybody staring at the girl wide eyed as if she were a ghost. "Seira?" Team Natsu asked.

"I'm back, minna!" Seira said on the mic.

Fairy Tail cheered not only for the great song, but for the fact they had reunited with a nakama that had saved their lives once and risked being turned into bubbles. They all clapped and cheered loudly for the Mermaid Princess and was happy that she was back in the guild.

"Hey Seira! Did the others give ya our message!?" Natsu shouted.

Seira nodded and smiled. "Yeah! They told me everything!"

"We never expected you to be a Princess." Gray said as he took off his shirt.

"Well, if you think about it, it's kind of like Lucy." Happy compared.

"Your clothes." Carla said as Gray started looking for his shirt.

"This is really great!" Wendy cheered.

"Great to have you back, Seira." Erza said.

"Nice seeing you again." Lucy greeted.

Seira smiled at everyone in her guild and then jumped off the stage and went to hug Team Natsu after 7 months.

The orange headed girl smiled even wider as she laughed happily. "I am the Fairy's Mermaid!"


End file.
